Ash vs The Elite Four
by IonicStorm
Summary: Winning the Kalos League Ash is preparing to battle the Elite Four and become the Kalos Champion. With a little help from some old rivals and friends along with some new ones, will he be ready to complete this task? Possible Amour, Advance, or Pearlshipping.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"PIKACHU USE THUNDERBOLT!"Ash was in the Kalos League Finals with Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena watching in the stands and his family and friends watching on T.V. Pikachu then jumped up and unleashed his signature Thunderbolt at his opponent's Pyroar making it roar in pain before falling on the floor unconscious."Wait...that was his last pokemon...THAT MEANS-"

"THE WINNER IS ASH KETCHUM FROM PALLET TOWN!"Everybody watching in the stands and at home began to cheer as Pikachu ran up to Ash and jumped into his arms.

"We did it Pikachu!"

* * *

"So he finally did it? Time to see how strong you've gotten."Ash's rival from Sinnoh: Paul, was watching the battle and smirked watching him win.

* * *

"Well Ashy-boy time for a rematch."Gary was watching on his computer and stood up beginning to leave.

* * *

"We finally did it Pikachu."

"Pikachu."Pikachu nuzzled his trainer as he stood being handed his trophy at the ending ceremony of the Championship.

"Ash now that you've won are you ready to battle the Elite Four?"

"Not yet, I need some time to train. I know how strong they are."

* * *

"Wow Ash you actually did it. But what do you mean train?"Clemont, Serena, Bonnie, and Ash were having Dinner in the Pokemon Center Cafeteria with the Pokemon next to the table eating their food.

"The Elite Four are strong. I saw a battle once, it was the Sinnoh League Champion Cynthia against Caitlin of the Unova Elite Four. That battle seemed in either of their favors. Before that it was Flint of the Sinnoh Elite Four against Cynthia and they both gave it their all. But what really keeps playing in my head is...I had a Rival who battled her too. Paul. He was really strong, I only beat him once and that was in the Sinnoh League...Cynthia only used her Garchomp but that was enough to take out his entire team."

"Wow that sounds incredible, someone that strong. And she's a girl too, I wonder if she would be the perfect wife for my brother."Bonnie was excited picturing Cynthia in her mind making Ash smile and nod.

"She's real friendly too, she's like Diantha but a little bit nicer. So I'm going to train but not using my current Pokemon except Pikachu. I already have a team ready at Professor Oak's lab and I'm ready to start training."

"You sure you're ready to fight the Elite Four?"Serena looked with doubt at Ash making him smile.

"Of course, all I need is a month or so and I'll be ready to face them. Speaking of which I should go get them now. Okay guys return."Ash stood up returning his Pokemon to their Pokeballs and left surprising the three.

* * *

"Alright Ash I'm sure they'll like it here."Ash finished sending his last Pokemon to Professor Oak making him smile looking at the five Pokeballs in his hand."Oh and Ash."

"Yes Professor?"

"Gary's on his way over there."

"Gary? Why?"

"He didn't say but knowing your past with him, he's going to battle you."

* * *

"Alright you guys ready?"Clemont, Bonnie, Serena and their Pokemon were in front of Ash in the training grounds as he held the Pokeballs containing his new team."ALRIGHT YOU GUYS COME ON OUT!"Ash smiled and threw the balls up making them open up and release a blue light. All of them were shocked seeing Ash's Charizard, Squirtle, Sceptile, Snorlax, and Buizel.

"Whoa."Was all they could get out seeing the Pokemon.

"Everyone meet: Charizard, Squirtle, Snorlax, Sceptile, and Buizel."

"Squirtle-Squirt."

"Lax. Snor-Snorlax."

"Sceptile!"

"BUI!"

"CHAR!"

"We go way back and I figure they'd be perfect for this. So you guys ready to take on the Elite Four?"Ash was answered by his Pokemon nodding at him and Charizard accidentally opening his mouth unleashing a flamethrower on Ash's head."I know you are...Charizard.


	2. Serena, meet Dawn

Serena, meet Dawn

"LUXRAY USE WILD CHARGE!"Clemont and Ash were practicing using Buizel against Luxray. Luxray roared and began to run covered in Electricity making the Sea Weasel Pokemon smile.

"Bui."

"Got it. Let's try that new move of yours. BUIZEL USE ICE BEAM ON THE GROUND!"

"Bui...BUI!"Buizel unleashed the bright blue beam at the ground in front of Luxray making him stop the Wild Charge and slip."Bui,Bui."Buizel began to tease Luxray angering him.

"LUX..."

"Bui."He pulled his bottom eyelid down and stuck his tongue out making electricity surround the Gleam Eyes Pokemon.

"LUXRAY!"

"LUXRAY USE ELECTRIC TERRAIN THEN USE THUNDER FANG!"

"Buizel use Ice Beam then go into it with Aqua Jet!"Clemont, Serena, and Bonnie were shocked seeing Buizel shoot an Ice Beam at Luxray but go into it using Aqua Jet freezing the water around him. It hit Luxray hard making him barely keep his balance. Before Clemont could order an attack, Luxray fell unconscious.

"Bui!"

"Nice job Buizel."

"Bui."

"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't know how to do that."The small group turned to see a familiar Bluenette coordinator watching.

"DAWN!"

"Hi Ash."

"Dawn?"Serena looked confused and jealous watching the two hug each other making Bonnie notice this.

"Well someone's jealous."

"Everyone meet Dawn, a friend of mine from Sinnoh."

"Hi my name's Clemont."

"I'm Bonnie."

"My name's Serena."

"Hi there."

"What are you doing here?"

"I saw your win and your challenge for the Elite Four and figured you might need my help with some practice."

"I think he has enough."Everybody but Bonnie didn't hear what Serena said making her snicker.

"So what are you Dawn a trainer?"

"I'm a Coordinator."

"What's a Coordinator?"

"We compete in Pokemon contests. We show off their beauty by making amazing performances using their attacks."

"Not that different from a Pokemon Performer."Serena's jealousy was growing and growing seeing Ash smile at Dawn.

"But if we qualify past the first round we compete in battles where if you knock out your opponent, take out their bar, or time runs out and your bar is higher, you win. Landing a hit or making beautiful spectacles takes down the bar. If you win the contest you get a contest ribbon and if you have five, you go to the Grand Festival and if you win there, you get the honor of being Top Coordinator."

"Really? That sounds fun."

"It is."

"I can't wait to compete in one."

"They're really fun, so what are you guys?"

"My brother's the Lumiose Gym Leader."Before Clemont could answer, Bonnie beat him to the point making him sigh and Dawn smile."And Serena's a Pokemon Performer. They compete in Pokemon Showcases like Contests but they don't battle. How do you get past the first round?"

"Well you can use two Pokemon to combine their moves and you can also use these as well."Dawn reached into her bag and pulled out a Ball Capsule and put a Pokeball in it."They're called Ball Capsule, they work great with these seals."She pulled out a seal and put it on the Capsule and threw the ball up."Come on out!"The ball opened up making Buneary appear surrounded by Stars.

"Buuuneary!"

"Wow hi Buneary."Ash waved at Buneary making her smile before she noticed Pikachu at Ash's leg.

"Bun Buuun."She began to hug the Electric Mouse making Ash and Dawn smile.

"Still has a crush on Pikachu huh?"

"That's adorable."

* * *

"Let's see how strong you really are Ash."Dawn and Ash were preparing themselves for a battle while Clemont was ready to referee.

"The 2-on-2 battle between Ash and Dawn is about to begin. Both trainers are allowed to switch Pokemon. Battle...BEGIN!"

"TOGEKISS SPOTLIGHT!"

"SCEPTILE I CHOOSE YOU!"Both of them threw their Pokeballs making Sceptile and Togekiss appear ready to fight.

"Toge."

"SCEP...TILE!"

"Sceptile use Bullet Seed!"Sceptile heard Ash's order and began to shoot green seeds at Togekiss.

"Togekiss dodge by flying up!"The three watching looked seeing Togekiss fly up so fast they barely saw her, only the Bullet Seed missing."Now use Air Slash!"

"Toge...Kiss!"Sceptile roared in pain after Togekiss shot saw blade shaped gusts of wind at him.

"Why would Ash use Sceptile? Charizard would be the best to use, so would Pikachu."Serena looked confused and worried as Sceptile could barely stand.

"Serena no need to worry, I've known him for a long time and he knows what he's doing."

"ALRIGHT SCEPTILE USE SUNNY DAY!"They all covered their eyes as the sun got brighter making Togekiss miss an Air Slash."Use Synthesis! Then use Solar Beam!"Sceptile smirked as all his scratches disappeared while he began to glow green. He then shot a quickly charged Solar Beam at the blinded Togekiss hitting her head on making her fall on the ground hard.

"Togekiss!"

"kiiisss."The dust left for everyone especially Dawn to see Togekiss with swirls in her eyes.

"Togekiss is unable to battle! Sceptile is the winner!"

"Great job Sceptile take a good rest."

"You too Togekiss."The two returned their Pokemon before grabbing another Pokeball."Time to get serious. PIPLUP SPOTLIGHT!"

"SQUIRTLE I CHOOSE YOU!"

"Piplup!"

"Squirtle!"

"A battle of the Water types."

"And not only that, it seems like they've spent enough time with their trainers to be really strong."

"So I finally meet that Squirtle May told me about."

'MAY?!'Serena's face became beet red out of jealousy thinking about May.

"So you did meet up with her in Hoenn after all?"

"Of course I did, she is from there after all. PIPLUP USE ICE BEAM!"

"SQUIRTLE USE WITHDRAW!"Squirtle withdrew inside his shell as the Ice Beam hit him freezing only his shell."Squirtle can you hear me?"

"Squirtle-Squirt."

"GREAT! USE RAPID SPIN!"Piplup was surprised watching the frozen shell spin and hit him to break the ice. Literally."FOLLOW UP WITH WATER GUN!"

"USE HYDRO PUMP!"Squirtle and Piplup jumped back after their attacks connected making rain like drops of water go everywhere making Bonnie and Serena laugh."USE WHIRLPOOL!"

"PIIIIIIIIIP...LUUUUUUP!"Piplup formed a whirlpool over his head and threw it at Squirtle making Ash smirk.

"Jump inside it and use Rapid Spin!"The Tiny Turtle Pokemon nodded and jumped into the attack and began to spin inside his shell around and around it until he reached the center."NOW SLINGSHOT OUT OF IT AND USE SKULL BASH!"He flew out of the whirlpool and went faster than they could think and popped his head out of his shell and bashed it on Piplup making him begin to see Fletchlings fly above his head.

"Piiiip..."He fell over with swirls in his eyes while Squirtle was holding his head in pain.

"Piplup is unable to battle! Squirtle wins! And that means the victor is Ash!"

"Yes!"

"You alright Piplup?"Dawn picked up Piplup making him nod weakly.

"That was fun."

* * *

"So Ash did you figure out who you're going to battle first?"The group sat in the Pokemon Center cafeteria eating with Piplup having a bandage around his head.

"Yeah, Malva."

"Malva's a Fire Type Genius are you insane?"

"Calm down Serena, she said we're going to battle in Kiloude City, same with Siebold, Wikstrom, and Drasna. That gives me enough time to get ready to battle her."

"Yeah no need to worry. Oh Ash you won't believe who I saw at the Airport."

"Who Gary?"

"The Poetry man's grandson? No it was..."

"Ketchum! Did you think you were going to escape from a rematch?"Ash choked on his food seeing Paul enter the Pokemon Center.


	3. On the road

On the road

"PAUL?!"

"Well are you ready or not?"

"Actually he's going to battle me first."They were even more surprised seeing Gary walk in behind Paul making the purple haired boy growl."Gary Oak nice to meet ya."

"Why should you battle him first?"

"I've been his rival longer."

"But I'm stronger."

"Wanna prove that?"

"Bring it on."

"Ash can you be our referee?"

"Sure."

* * *

"The 6-on-6 battle of Gary versus Paul is about to begin. Both trainers will be allowed to substitute Pokemon at any point."Ash was standing in between Gary and Paul on the battlefield while the other four were watching ready to see what was about to happen."BATTLE BEGIN!"

"DRAPION! STAND BY FOR BATTLE!"

"ALAKAZAM LET'S GO!"Ash was surprised to see Gary using an Alakazam as he and Paul's Drapion looked ready to fight.

"DRAPION!"

"ALAKAZAM!"

"Drapion Pin Missile quickly before he can hit you."Drapion opened his mouth and shot Alakazam with white needles making Gary chuckle.

"What an amateur move."

"Amateur?"

"Alakazam, send those back using Psychic."Alakazam's spoons bent forward as his eyes did making the Pin Missiles stop and go at Drapion making him roar in pain.

"USE TOXIC SPIKES!"Drapion dug his claws into the ground making it glow purple before he fell forward unconscious.

"Drapion is unable to battle! Alakazam is the winner!"

"Gary's really strong."

"Why's that?"

"In the Lily of the Valley Conference when Ash fought Drapion...Drapion took out half his team."

"Drapion return. So this is the power of Oak's Grandson?"Paul looked at Gary closely as he returned Drapion to his Pokeball.

"You betcha, and I'm just getting started."

"Fine then! MAGMORTAR STAND BY FOR BATTLE!"Magmortar appeared from his Pokeball making Gary chuckle more.

"Alakazam use-"

"MAGMORTAR FIRE PUNCH!"Everyone but Paul was shocked seeing Magmortar quickly run up to Alakazam and deliver a devastating punch sending him into the wall and knocked him out.

"A-Alakazam is unable to battle! Magmortar wins!"

"Thank you Alakazam. So time for me to actually take this seriously."Gary returned his Alakazam and took out to Ash's surprise, an Ultra Ball."Time to test you out. LET'S GO...HAXORUS!"Ash was surprised seeing a Shiny Haxorus appear in front of Gary, so was Paul.

"USE STONE EDGE!"

"Rock Smash."Every rock that Magmortar would shoot from his arm cannons, Haxorus would destroy using his tusks.

"SMOG!"

"Rock Slide."Haxorus's eyes glowed white as multiple rocks fell in front of him acting as a shield from the poison cloud Magmortar shot his way.

"I never would've thought that Rock Slide could be used in such a way."

"Dragon Pulse."Haxorus shot a blue ball at Magmortar making Paul growl in anger.

"CATCH IT!"Magmortar barely caught the ball in time making Gary smirk.

"Focus Blast."Serena and Dawn looked away while covering Bonnie's eyes as Haxorus shot a similar colored ball at Magmortar making an explosion covering the area in dust. When it settled, Magmortar was covered in dirt, scratches, and bruises with swirls in his eyes.

"Magmortar is unable to battle! Haxorus wins!"

"Magmortar return...what to do...WEAVILE STAND BY!"

"Wea."Weavile appeared making Haxorus laugh.

"Haxorus. Hax."

"USE-"

"Rock Smash again."Weavile was knocked out by Haxorus quickly slamming his tusks on his head.

"RETURN! HONCHKROW STAND BY!"

"What Pokemon is Paul on?"

"Number 4."

"And Gary?"

"2."

"Haxorus use Rock Slide."

"Dodge all of them using Sky Attack!"Honchkrow began to glow white and barely dodged all of the rocks from Rock Slide.

"Use Dragon Pulse."

"Night Slash!"The Big Boss Pokemon cut the Dragon Pulse in half using his glowing wings and dove down at a break neck speed.

"Wait for it..."

"DARK PULSE!"

"Not yet...NOW! DRAGON PULSE!"Both attacks collided with one another causing an explosion making Honchkrow fall unconscious and Haxorus stagger back.

"Honchkrow is unable to battle! Haxorus wins!"

"...Return...three Pokemon lost to that thing...BISHARP STAND BY FOR BATTLE!"Paul threw a Pokeball making a Bisharp come from it.

"Bisharp..."

"A Dark AND a Steel type? ROCK SMA-"

"THUNDER WAVE!"Bisharp's blades released a small bolt of lightning paralyzing Haxorus as he prepared an attack."GUILLOTINE!"His blades then grew longer and sharper as he jumped towards Haxorus. The Axe Jaw Pokemon gave a roar of defeat and fell unconscious.

"Haxorus is unable to battle. Bisharp wins."

"A Pokemon just like Paul. This just got interesting."Dawn was on the edge of her seat watching the battle as Bisharp brushed off some dirt like his Trainer.

"Nice job Haxorus. ELECTIVIRE LET'S GO!"Gary sent out his Electivire making Paul smirk.

"This would've been interesting if I had mine. Bisharp use Power Up Punch!"

"Electivire you too!"Electivire and Bisharp's arms began to glow white as they began to punch each other rapidly getting faster and stronger every second. It ended with Electivire and Bisharp delivering devastating punches to each other's faces sending Electivire back and Bisharp flying unconscious.

"Bisharp is unable to battle! Electivire..."Ash was stopped by Electivire falling forward unconscious."Never mind it's a draw!"

"How did it end in a draw big brother?"Bonnie was confused making the other three laugh.

"You see Bonnie when Power Up Punch is used the power of it gets stronger. So since they used it so many times, it was strong enough to knock them both out, especially Bisharp since Fighting type moves are strong against Dark and Steel types."

"Time for my last Pokemon...TORTERRA STAND BY FOR BATTLE!"

"NIDOQUEEN LET'S GO!"Paul's Torterra and Gary's Nidoqueen appeared making the Purple haired boy growl."Use Mega Punch!"

"Frenzy Plant!"Nidoqueen was stopped by a colossal vine popping out of the ground and hitting her hard on the ground knocking her out.

"Nidoqueen is unable to battle! Torterra is the winner!"

"Hehe, so your strongest Pokemon is your starter? SAME HERE!"Gary threw his last Pokeball making his Blastoise appear.

"BLASTOISE!"

"TORTERRA!"

"Now that's a rivalry."Ash noticed the fire burning in both the Starters' eyes before they ran into each other.

"TORTERRA USE CRUNCH!"

"BLASTOISE USE BITE!"Both Turtle based Pokemon bit into each other making the other feel immense pain.

"LEAF STORM!"

"HYDRO CANNON!"The two Pokemon unleashed their most devastating attacks on each other sending them both away from each other heavily damaged.

"Blastoise are you okay?"

"Torterra prepare yourself!"

"Blast...oise."

"Tor...Torterra."

"One last attack. BLASTOISE USE HYDRO CANNON!"

"TORTERRA FINISH THIS WITH LEAF STORM!"Blastoise fired his high pressured blast of water and Torterra unleashed his tornado of glowing green leaves hitting each other and sent Blastoise to the floor.

"Come on Blastoise."

"That attack knocked one of them out...was it Gary's?"Serena knuckles were white from clenching her fists so tightly from the excitement and suspense as Torterra was standing up with trouble while Blastoise laid motionless.

"I have to call it Gary. Bla-"

"Terra."Torterra fell unconscious surprising all of them especially his Trainer.

"Blastoise. Blastoise Blast."Blastoise opened one eye and stood up trembling before regaining his balance and stood up straight.

"YES ALRIGHT!"

"TORTERRA IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! BLASTOISE WINS! AND THAT MEANS THAT THE WINNER IS GARY!"

* * *

"Here you go, your Pokemon are all better."Nurse Joy handed Paul and Gary their Pokeballs making them both smile.

"Thanks."

"Thank you very much Nurse Joy."

"Hey if you guys wanna stick around be our guests. We should get going on our way to Kiloude City."Ash, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, and Dawn were dresseD and ready to go and head on their way.

"Well what do you say Paul? Wanna stick around for a while?"

"As long as I get my rematch I'm fine."

"Alright then the more the merrier."

* * *

"So Dawn said the first city they'll stop at will be Anistar City. We should start heading there if we wanna get there before them."A familiar Coordinator from Hoenn got off a plane with her little brother in the Lumiose City airport carrying both of their bags.

"May can you help me!"

"You called me fat so that's your punishment."


	4. Performer vs Coordinator

Performer vs. Coordinator

"Torterra and Blastoise sure are enemies."Clemont and Ash noticed Gary's Blastoise and Paul's Torterra next to each other slamming their heads together.

"I'd leave them be."Gary picked up Pikachu and began to scratchi him behind the ears after turning Ash and Clemont away from the two's direction.

"Pikaa."

"Why aren't the girls up?"Ash began to walk towards the tent housing the girls making Clemont and Gary try to stop him.

"Ash!"

"That's a bad idea."

"This is going to be interesting."Paul watched with interest as the Trainer from Pallet began to unzip the tent.

"Good mor-"

"ASH GET OUT!"Clemont and Gary looked away while Paul began to laugh as Ash's head was hit out of the tent by pillows thrown by both Dawn and Serena.

"That really hurt..."

"Wow Ketchum you are an idiot."

"PIPLUP USE BUBBLE BEAM!"

"PIP...LUP-LUP-LUP!"The four watched as a storm of bubbles flew out of the tent surprising them. They began to laugh seeing Serena crawl out drenched and Bonnie laughing with a wig made of bubbles.

"Dawn! That wasn't cool!"

"I liked it."

"Sorry. I have the worst bed head every morning and Piplup's Bubble Beam fixes it right up."Dawn walked out of it with her hair glistening in the sun making Ash smile.

"It always does wonders."

"Thanks Ash."

"It doesn't do wonders for me! I feel like I fell inside a Wailord's mouth while it's using Hydro Pump."Serena began to wring her hair making the Coordinator laugh sheepishly.

"Sorry, I should've asked you guys to go outside first."

"Yeah you should've."

* * *

"Alright you guys we're going to go practice."The four boys returned their Pokemon and left leaving the girls there relaxing.

"Hey Dawn I have a question."Bonnie looked at Dawn making Serena look surprised."Do you want to be Ash's wife?"

"WHAT?!"

"Do you?"

"Bonnie you shouldn't-"

"Is it that obvious?"Dawn was embarrassed blushing intensely making Serena's expression change from surprised to furious while the little 'matchmaker' was cheering.

"Well sorry Dawn but so does Serena."

"WHAT?!"

"It's as obvious as Dawn."

"B-B-B-But...Bonnie that's a secret and this type of stuff causes problems!"Dawn was looking at Bonnie in shock while she laughed.

"Like what you did this morning with Piplup's Bubble Beam?"Bonnie stopped laughing seeing Serena mad at Dawn causing her to stand up with her shocked expression replaced with one made of rage.

"I said sorry for that! That's the only bad thing I've done since I got here!"

"How about getting in my way of being with Ash!"

"You've only known him for what a few weeks, a few months? I've known Ash for longer than you expect!"

"I've known him longer! I've known him since we were kids!"

"And what have you been through with him?! I've been with him through all of Sinnoh and so much more!"

"Like what?!"

"WE WORKED WITH DARKRAI TO STOP PALKIA AND DIALGA FROM DESTROYING ALAMOS TOWN! WE SAVED THE REVERSE WORLD WITH GIRATINA AND SHAYMIN! AND WE REWROTE HISTORY TO STOP ARCEUS FROM DESTROYING THE WORLD!"

"OH YEAH? WE STOPPED YVELTAL WITH DIANCIE AND XERNEAS! AND WE STOPPED A HOOPA FROM DESTROYING DESERT CITY USING LEGENDARY POKEMON IT SUMMONED!"

"Oh man what have I done?"

"ASH KNOWS ME BETTER AND BELONGS WITH ME!"

"NO HE BELONGS WITH ME!"

* * *

"NIDOQUEEN MEGA PUNCH!"

"SNORLAX USE PROTECT!"Ash and Gary were practicing with Nidoqueen swinging at Snorlax with a glowing fist only for a green barrier to stop her and send her staggering."NOW TAKE THAT OPPORTUNITY AND USE HYPER BEAM!"

"SNOR...LAX!"Snorlax roared and shot a purple and black beam at Nidoqueen surprising her as it hit her head on and knocked her out.

"BUNNELBY USE MUD SHOT!"Clemont and Paul were battling near the two lifelong friends while the Gym Leader's Bunnelby tried to throw mud at Paul's Pawniard.

"Guillotine."Paul sighed and snapped his fingers making Bisharp jump towards Bunnelby and use and land Guillotine on him knocking him out.

"I think that's enough. I'm hungry anyway, so let's head back to camp."

* * *

"SO NOW YOU'RE SAYING THAT BEING A PERFORMER IS BETTER THAN A COORDINATOR?! LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, BEING A COORDINATOR IS WAY BETTER THAN BEING A PERFORMER!"

"OH PLEASE! BATTLE AND MAKE IT BEAUTIFUL?! THAT'S STUPID, BEING A PERFORMER IS WAY BETTER!"

"WANNA TRY TO PROVE THAT?!"

"FINE THEN! BRAIXEN PANCHAM LET'S GO!"Bonnie hid as the two females prepared their Pokemon and sent them out.

"QUILAVA, PACHIRISU SPOTLIGHT!"

"What's happening?"The four boys walked up noticing the fight that was about to begin and were surprised.

"Ash you have to stop them!"

"Wh-"

"PANCHAM USE STONE EDGE!"Pancham did as he was told and punched the ground making pillars of rock rise up and send Pachirisu flying.

"Pachirisu!"

"Now Braixen jump on the rocks until you get to Pachirisu and use Flamethrower!"

"Quilava use Swift before she can reach Pachirisu and Pachirisu use the Swift to get to the ground."Before Braixen could shoot a flamethrower, Quilava shot her with multiple stars as Pachirisu used it to get to the ground.

"USE DARK PULSE PANCHAM!"Pancham fired black and purple rings at Dawn's Pokemon making her smirk.

"Quilava use Smokescreen to cover the field!"

"Quiiilaaavaa!"Serena's Pokemon were surprised as their field of vision was blocked by the smokescreen.

"Great now when they're not looking! Pachirisu jump on Quilava's back and use Spark! And Quilava you use Flame Charge!"

"When did he learn that?"

"LOOK OUT!"Braixen and Pancham were too late to react as the two Pokemon were visible in a blue electricity covered Flame Charge heading towards them and it hit them head on angering them."USE ARM THRUST AND HIDDEN POWER!"Braixen shot three blue balls that were sent even faster by Pancham punching them hard.

"Pachirisu use Discharge!"Pachirisu nodded and sent three beams of electricity at the boosted attacks making them blow up into sparkles.

"Wow."

"This isn't a contest."Paul sighed brushing some of the sparkles away and watched the battle continue.

"PANCHAM SHADOW CLAW!"Pancham's arm was covered in a black aura forming a claw hitting Pachirisu and Quilava hard."BRAIXEN FOLLOW UP WITH PSYSHOCK!"Three dark blue blobs appeared around Braixen and hit Dawn's Pokemon shocking her.

"PACHIRISU! QUILAVA!"What surprised Serena was seeing Pachirisu be covered in electricity furious. Then even more as a blue ball formed on his tail and he shot it at Pancham knocking him out.

"That was Electro Ball..."

"Pachirisu you learned Electro Ball! Use it again! And Quilava give it a boost with a Flamethrower!"Dawn's Pokemon did as they were told as Pachirisu fired another Electro Ball and Quilava shot at it with a Flamethrower covering it and hit Braixen making her yell in pain before falling over unconscious.

"No...way..."

* * *

"What was up with that? You two suddenly started a battle as if you wanted to kill each other and your Pokemon."Ash was scolding Dawn and Serena as they sat looking away from each other making Gary and Paul sigh.

"When will Ketchum figure out they're fighting to be with him?"

"I don't know, all his life it's like a Pidgeot dropped him head first into a Golem's back when he was a baby."

* * *

"I can't wait to go to contests with these new Pokemon."May and Max walked into Anistar City admiring the Pokeballs in their hands.

"And I can't wait to battle Dad with these. Don't you think we got here a bit early?"

"Definitely not, either way I want to look nice when we find Ash."

"Why? We all know you liked Ash but what makes you think he likes you back? If anything he liked Misty or Dawn."

"But he's only friends with both of them he said so."

"People change May."

"Want me to change your attitude?"

"No thank you, my feet are killing me anyway."

"That's what I thought."

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **From what I've seen in the reviews so far**_

 _ **Advanceshipping: 0**_

 _ **Pearlshipping: 1**_

 _ **Amourshipping: 1**_

 _ **All 3: 1**_

 _ **Be sure to vote in the reviews who you want Ash to end up with.**_


	5. The Rivalry gets bigger

Rivalry gets bigger

"Kalos sure is amazing."Dawn was in awe as they were close to Anistar City looking around the forest they were in."Although the people..."She then sent a death glare Serena's way earning one back.

"Yeah it is, when we get to Anistar City I need to go straight to the Pokemon Center. Snorlax is a bit home sick."Ash was oblivious to the glares even though the others could feel it up their spines.

* * *

"Finally we made it."Ash yawned as they walked into the Pokemon Center and went straight towards the PCs.

"Stay out of my way."

"You stay out of mine."Serena and Dawn smashed their faces together growling until the door opened up behind them surprising Gary and Paul and confusing Clemont and Bonnie.

"Uh...am I interrupting?"They turned slowly to see May wearing a blue version of her clothes and Max looking at them surprised.

"May?"

"Who's May?"

"Alright I swapped Snorlax for Infernape and..."Ash walked up to the eight before noticing his two companions from Hoenn."MAY! MAX!"Before the two could react, Ash pulled them close and gave them a bear hug."It has been too long!"

"We know! Ash I need to breathe!"

"Me too! Hi Pikachu!"They took a deep breath before hugging Pikachu after he jumped into May's arms.

"Pikaa."

"Sorry, what are you guys doi-Dawn did you..."

"I had to."

"Everyone meet May and Max, old traveling partners from Hoenn. May, Max meet Gary, Professor Oak's Grandson. Paul, my rival from Sinnoh. Clemont the Lumiose Gym Leader and his sister Bonnie. And Serena, an old friend from since we were kids."

"Hi there."

"Hi."

"Ash remember how you promised me we'd battle if I got a Pokemon?"

"Yeah...you didn't! No way!"

"A Treecko! Well now a Grovyle! Well?"

"Let's go!"

* * *

"The 3-on-3 battle between Ash and Max is about to begin! Both Trainers are allowed to swap out at any time...begin!"Clemont was referee for the battle as Ash and Stood were standing ready on the battlefield.

"LET'S GO GROVYLE!"

"I CHOOSE YOU! CHARIZARD!"

"Grovyle."

"CHAR!"Max's Grovyle was ready to fight seeing Ash's Charizard roaring ready as well.

"Grovyle start off with Acrobatics!"Grovyle jumped towards Charizard with afterimages behind him and slammed into him repeatedly.

"Charizard hold on!"

"Now use Slam!"Charizard was in pain being hit hard on the head by Grovyle hitting him with his tail."Follow up with Leaf Blade!"He roared being slashed on the chest by Grovyle using his beginning to glow green leaves.

"NOW! USE FLAMETHROWER!"

"Detect and follow up with Acrobatics!"Everybody but Max and Paul were surprised seeing the Wood Gecko Pokemon jump over Charizard's attack and hit him with Acrobatics again.

"Charizard!"

"Max is giving Ash a beating."

"Why is Ash waiting?"

"It's like he's waiting for something."

"SEISMIC TOSS!"Grovyle looked normal as Charizard grabbed him and flew up high. Even Max was calm watching Charizard dive down even faster than when he went up.

"LEAF BLADE AND ACROBATICS!"Ash was shocked seeing Max's Pokemon slash Charizard's arms and use Acrobatics to knock Charizard down and land normally.

"Charizard?"

"Char..."The Flame Pokemon tried to get up but instead stopped with his eyes swirls.

"CHARIZARD IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! GROVYLE WINS!"

"Take a good rest buddy. I'm impressed Max, but this next Pokemon is ready to take you on. INFERNAPE I CHOOSE YOU!"

"Infernape!"Infernape appeared smiling cracking his knuckles making Max smile and fix his glasses.

"The same Infernape from the Lily of the Valley Conference? Interesting, a Fire/Fighting type against a Pokemon that knows a move like Acrobatics? Let's start off with Acro-"

"MACH PUNCH!"Before Max could react, Infernape delivered a hard punch to his Starter's head making him stagger.

"He looks like a..."

"Boxer?"The girls looked confused seeing Infernape get into a Boxer like stance.

"Gramps must've been watching it again."

"Well you look ready Infernape."

"Infernape."

"Grovyle Leaf Blade!"

"DODGE IT!"Infernape began to dodge the attacks as if they were nothing."NOW CLOSE COMBAT AND MACH PUNCH!"

"Whoa Infernape learned Close Combat?"

"GROVYLE!"

"Gro...vyle..."Grovyle fell over unconscious after being hit by a rapid version of Close Combat.

"GROVYLE IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! INFERNAPE WINS!"

"Time for number two...GALLADE TIME TO SAY HI!"Max sent out a Gallade surprising Ash.

"Is that..."

"The very same Ralts. PSYCHO CUT!"

"Gallade!"

"FLAMETHROWER!"Both attacks cancelled each other out before both Pokemon began to throw punches faster than the eye could see.

"CLOSE COMBAT!"Both trainers were smiling seeing how well their Pokemon were fighting together. That is until three mechanical arms grabbed the Pokemon and Pikachu from Ash.

"What the?"

"Don't tell me it's..."

"To protect the world from Devastation."

"To Unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To Extend our reach from the stars above."

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Meowth now that's a name!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the Speed of Light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth that's right!"

"OH GOD!"

"YOU GUYS!?"All of them face palmed seeing Team Rocket in a Balloon resembling a Murkrow with a cage holding the three Pokemon underneath angering them.

"Miss us?"

"I knew this type of quiet was too good to be true."

"Thanks for the Pokemon! The Boss will surely enjoy having these!"

"It's nine of us versus three of them. Do they really want to try battling us?"

"And to make a quick getaway..."The two Team Rocket Trainers grabbed two Pokeballs from their sides and threw them.

"PUMPKABOO, SKARMORY TIME TO PUT ON A SHOW!"

"YOU TOO INKAY AND MURKROW!"

"Where did you get those?"

"None of your business. PUMPKABOO SHADOW BALL!"

"MURKROW YOU TOO!"

"We got this right Max?"May and Max walked forward with Pokeballs ready in their hands.

"Yeah."

"VIVILLON ON STAGE!"

"YOU TOO FLETCHINDER!"Ash was surprised seeing Max's Fletchinder appear next to May's Elegant Pattern Vivillon.

"Wow when did you get those?"

"On our way here. FLETCHINDER USE STEEL WING TO HIT THE SHADOW BALLS!"Max fixed his glasses before ordering his Fletchinder to fly towards the attacks and hit them to the ground using Steel Wing."Care to help her out May?"

"Of course. Vivillon use Psybeam!"

"SKARMORY METAL SOUND TO STOP THEM!"The group underneath covered their ears as Jessie's Skarmory opened its mouth and a loud screeching noise came from it.

"That's really loud!"

"What!?"

"I can't take much more of this. BISHARP USE NIGHT SLASH!"Paul gritted his teeth and threw his Bisharp's Pokeball making him appear and hit Skarmory hard ending the sound.

"INKAY USE PSYBEAM! MURKROW YOU USE DARK PULSE!"James's Pokemon went towards May and Max's sending attacks their way as it did.

"Dodge it!"The two Pokemon dodged the attacks and began a type of Aerial Battle with them.

"MAGMORTAR STAND BY FOR BATTLE!"Paul threw a Second Pokeball making his Magmortar appear as it began to glare at Jessie's Pokemon.

"I should help too. GET READY FOR MY FURY SWIPES!"Meowth jumped down from the Balloon and was about to use Fury Swipes at Fletchinder and Vivillon that had their backs facing him. But at the last second they moved and he hit Murkrow and Inkay in the process knocking them out.

"MEOWTH!"

"Sorry!"

"MAGMORTAR FLAMETHROWER ON SKARMORY! BISHARP NIGHT SLASH ON PUMPKABOO!"Magmortar hit Skarmory with a Flamethrower as Bisharp slashed Pumpkaboo with Night Slash giving Meowth an idea.

"I got it let me just...NIGHT SLASH!"Meowth's nails extended glowing purple as he closed his eyes running towards Magmortar and Bisharp.

"PUMPKABOO GYRO BALL! SKARMORY AERIAL ACE!"

"Dodge it!"Again Meowth's targets moved making him slash Pumpkaboo and Skarmory instead knocking them out as well.

"AGAIN!?"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS MEOWTH!?"

"Alright Fletchinder Flame Charge at the Cage!"

"Oh no you don't!"Meowth used Vivillon as a boost jumping towards Fletchinder as she flew covered in fire at the cage and hit it making it dent with the bars glowing red."FURY SWIPES!"

"FLETCHINDER MOVE!"Fletchinder moved in the nick of time making Meowth slash the Bars off.

"THAT'S IT MEOWTH!"

"FROM NOW ON, YOU HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH US OR TEAM ROCKET ANYMORE!"

"What?"Meowth's expression changed to a depressed one before Infernape grab him as Gallade grabbed Pikachu and jumped from the cage and to the ground.

"Ready?"

"You got it."

"PIKACHU THUNDERBOLT! INFERNAPE FLAMETHROWER!"

"BISHARP GUILLOTINE! MAGMORTAR FLAMETHROWER AS WELL!"

"VIVILLON SUNNY DAY THEN SOLAR BEAM!"

"FLETCHINDER INCINERATE! GALLADE PSYCHO CUT!"Gallade, Bisharp, and Fletchinder went towards the Balloon and made holes in it making it begin to fall making Jessie and James try to keep it up. Then they, along with their Pokemon were hit by a combined Flamethrower and Solar Beam surrounded by electricity sending them blasting off.

"Curse that Meowth, we would've won and escaped if it wasn't for him!"

"At least it won't happen anymore."

"TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

"Hey wait for me!"Meowth was trying to provoke Pikachu to shock him so he can go after Jessie and James but Ash stopped him.

"It's alright Meowth. Maybe it's time you left Team Rocket."

"But who would want a talking Meowth and not want to experiment on him?!"

"Us."Ash took out a Pokeball from his pocket and held it up to Meowth surprising him."If you want to."

"Are you sure? I mean I know we've never been on the right foot-"

"But Pikachu trusts you. And that's enough for me."

"Me too."

"Same here."

"Of course."

"No problem."

"You always seemed like a nice Pokemon."

"I'll try not to study you."All of them reassured him...except Paul who quietly turned and returned his Pokemon.

"Alright then."Meowth tapped the Pokeball making him go into it and made it shake until it stopped showing Ash had caught him but the middle button was glowing red.

"Welcome aboard Meowth, I have to send someone back to Professor Oak for you to stay."

* * *

"Hey Twe-I mean guys."Meowth and Ash walked up to the eating group in the Cafeteria making all of them, except Paul, smile at him.

"It's going to take a while for you to stop calling us Twerps isn't it?"

"Probably."

* * *

"Ash hasn't changed at all."The girls were about to sleep in their room at the Pokemon Center while May smiled thinking about what Ash did for Meowth.

"What does that mean?"Serena looked jealous at May making Dawn do it as well.

"He's always that kind caring person he is."

"And you like that about him?"

"I like everything about him...don't tell me you like him too!"

"Oh brother."Bonnie put her hood over her head and covered her ears with her pillow as the three girls sent death glares.

"Stay out of my way!"

"You stay out of mine!"

"Both of you stay out of mine and away from him!"

 _ **A/N: The votes so far are:**_

 _ **Advanceshipping: 1**_

 _ **Pearlshipping: 1**_

 _ **Amourshipping: 3**_

 _ **All 3: 4**_

 _ **Be sure to vote in the reviews who you want Ash to end up with.**_


	6. Achieving Mega Evolution

Achieving Mega Evolution

"Alright so we ready to go?"Ash was surprised as they left the Pokemon Center, Pikachu jumped on Meowth's head.

"Pretty much."

* * *

"So Ash who did you send back for Meowth anyway?"May was curious walking next to Ash angering Serena and Dawn.

"Buizel."

"But what do you plan on doing when we get there?"

"I'm going to get him back."

"Hey Ash shouldn't we stop for some training?"Serena walked up pulling Ash away from May making her send the Performer a Death Glare.

"No way, we'll reach Couriway Town by sunset at this rate."

"Pikachu..."

"You said it."Meowth and Bonnie sighed agreeing with Pikachu even though Meowth was the only one who understood him.

"What's so important about Couriway Town anyway?"

"Professor Oak and Sycamore along with Korinna are going to be there."

* * *

"That was the fastest we ever reached any town."Clemont was surprised as they walked into Couriway Town near sunset.

"I know, he said to meet them at the Train Station."The group walked into the Couriway Train Station to see Professor Sycamore and Korrina with the Gym Leader's Lucario helping Professor Oak pull out from the train a gigantic box.

"Come on push!"

"We are!"

"Oh god. Come on Ashy-Boy, Gramps needs our help."Before anyone could stop them, Ash and Gary had ran to the four and pulled the box out revealing it to be half the weight of a Snorlax.

"Thank you…Gary, Ash what a surprise!"Professor Oak took a deep breath before realizing who had helped them."May and the others as well! What an even bigger surprise!"

"So you're the infamous Gary Oak. I'm Professor Sycamore of Lumiose City, I've read your research and think it's impressive."Professor Sycamore shook Gary's hand making the young Oak laugh and rub his head sheepishly.

"I'm Korrina and this is Lucario. Who're the new people Ash?"Korrina introduced herself as well before noticing the new four in the group.

"Oh that's May and Max, travelling partners from Hoenn. That's Dawn, one from Sinnoh. And that's Paul, my Rival from there."

"Wait…you're Norman Maple's kids!"Korrina recognized May and Max surprising them both.

"Does she remind you of anyone?"Dawn whispered to Paul making him sigh and nod.

"She's a Blonde Maylene on Roller Skates."

"How do you know our Dad?"

"Your Dad came to my Gym when I was still becoming a Trainer and my Grandfather was Gym Leader with your Mom and after a battle they got to talking and showed us a picture of you two."

"Wow who won the battle?"

"Your Father did despite his Slaking having a disadvantage against my Grandfather's Lucario."

"That sure sounds like Norman. So what was it you wanted to talk to us about?"

"Ah yes…Ash do you remember out conversation on Mega Evolution?"Professor Sycamore nodded and began to look for something in his briefcase.

"Of course."

"Well we did some searching with Korrina's Grandfather and found these."The group was in awe looking at a box filled with seven Key Stones that Professor Sycamore took out.

"Key Stones!"

"Wait what's Mega Evolution?"The confused four looked at the Professors making them chuckle.

"Let's show you."

* * *

"Ready Korrina?"

"Ready Professor!"The group watched as Korrina and Professor Sycamore were ready to battle with Professor Oak as Referee exciting Ash.

"Battle begin!"

"LUCARIO GO!"

"YOU AS WELL GARCHOMP!"Lucario jumped in front of Korrina as Professor Sycamore threw his Garchomp's Pokeball making her appear and roar.

"RRRRR."

"GAR!"

"LUCARIO!"

"GARCHOMP!"

"MEGA EVOLVE!"Professor Sycamore pulled out a Key Stone from his pocket and pressed it as Korrina pressed her Key Stone on her glove making a bright light envelop their Pokemon until from it, Mega Lucario and Mega Garchomp appeared and roared shocking the ones who hadn't seen Mega Evolution before.

"They…"

"Evolved…"

"But they can't…"

"They're the last stages…"

"So how…"

"GO KORRINA! GO PROFESSOR!"

"LUCARIO AURA SPHERE!"

"RRR! Rrrr…RAWR!"Lucario jumped up and threw a glowing blue ball at Garchomp making her smirk.

"GARCHOMP DRAGON RUSH!"Garchomp became a glowing outline before dodging the Aura Sphere and slamming into Lucario.

"While you're still in Mid air…BONE RUSH!"Lucario opened his eyes and slammed a glowing stick on Garchomp making her fall the ground."AURA SPHERE!"

"RAWR!"Lucario didn't hesistate throwing an Aura Sphere at Garchomp making her roar in pain.

"GAR!"

"GARCHOMP USE EARTHQUAKE WHEN HE LANDS!"

"GAR!"She opened her eyes and slammed her blade resembling arm into the ground making it shake as Lucario landed making him fall over.

"That was a super effective hit!"

"But Lucario wants to continue!"

"LUCARIO POWER UP PUNCH!"

"GARCHOMP DUAL CHOP!"Korrina was shocked seeing Lucario's attack blocked by one of Garchomp's glowing blades before he was slashed by another one sending him staggering back.

"Lucario!"

"NOW GARCHOMP! FLAMETHROWER!"Lucario couldn't react, neither could his trainer as he was hit dead on by a Flamethrower shot by Garchomp sending him to the floor unconscious ending his Mega Evolution as well as Garchomp's.

"Lucario!"

"LUCARIO IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! GARCHOMP WINS AND THAT MEANS THE VICTORY GOES TO PROFESSOR SYCAMORE!"

"Rrr."Lucario winced being helped up by Korrina before she sprayed a Potion on him making him roar in pain and blow on the spot she sprayed.

"So that was Mega Evolution. A Temporary Evolution in certain Pokemon which unleashes a Hidden Power increasing their abilities. Key Stones and Mega Stones hold the secret to them."Professor Sycamore closed the agape jaws of the confused four before handing each of them a Mega Stone."How would you like to conduct more research for us with certain Pokemon we don't have data on?"

"Like what?"Ash was answered by Korrina taking out a case filled with Mega Stones and handed them to the seven.

"Ash here's a Charizardite Y, it's one of Charizard's two Mega Stones. Gary here's a Blastoisinite. May here's a Blazikenite. Paul an Aggronite. Clemont a Manectite. Dawn a Lopunnite. And Max a Galladite."Korrina smiled as the seven studied their Mega Stones before putting them away.

"This is so cool thanks Korrina."

"No problem. So Ash care to try out your new Mega Stone?"

"You know I am!"

* * *

"This is just something to hold your Mega Stone in place. Does it feel fine?"Ash was putting a collar on his Charizard's neck making the Flame Pokemon nod and get ready to battle Lucario."I sure hope this Mega Bracelet works."Ash then put on a silver bracelet and put his Key Stone in.

"Get ready Ash."

"You know I am."

"BATTLE...BEGIN!"Professor Oak started the battle before hiding and bracing himself for what was about to happen.

"Okay...CHARIZARD MEGA EVOLVE!"Ash hesitated to press his Key Stone but when he did, Charizard was enveloped in a bright light until from it, he appeared with white pupils, three pointed horns on the back of his head, larger fangs and a ridge on the nose, small wings his wrists while the ones on his back became larger with ragged edges, the back of his tail got a large thorn at the base and three smaller ones near the tip, with a longer flame.

"Mega...Charizard..."Paul was in complete shock before covering his eyes from the getting brighter sun.

"Alright, LUCARIO MEGA EVOLVE!"Korrina smiled seeing Charizard's Mega Evolution and Mega Evolved Lucario making both Pokemon look at each other ready to fight.

"Why's it so hot?"

"It must be Charizard's new ability."

"I know this heat. It's Drought!"

"LUCARIO USE AURA SPHERE!"Lucario jumped up and threw an Aura Sphere at Charizard who dodged by flying up faster than before.

"Great job Charizard! USE FLAMETHROWER! What the?"Instead of Charizard charging up a Flamethrower, a bright yellow beam was charging up in his mouth,

"What is that?"

"It must be Solar Beam!"

"CHARIZARD USE SOLAR BEAM!"Charizard roared and shot the Solar Beam at Lucario shocking all of them but the Professors seeing the damage it did.

"How did it...Solar Beam shouldn't go that fast!"

"But it can if you use an Ability like Drought or with Sunny Day."

"Lucario are you okay!"

"RRR!"

"Great! USE POWER UP PUNCH!"Lucario jumped up and punched Charizard hard into the ground creating a cloud of dust. But when it settled, Charizard barely had a scratch with a smirk on his face."AURA SPHERE!"

"CHARIZARD FLAMETHROWER!"Again Ash was surprised by Charizard not using Flamethrower but charging up a blue/green colored ball."I know that attack...CHARIZARD USE DRAGON PULSE!"Charizard fired the Dragon Pulse at the Aura Sphere destroying it and creating an explosion."NOW USE FLAMETHROWER!"

"CHAR!"Charizard fired the Flamethrower at Lucario but as it neared the Aura Pokemon, it changed shape into a 大-shaped flame.

"How many more attacks did Charizard just learn?!"May was shocked seeing the attack hit Lucario making him stagger until he was covered in fire."THAT WAS FIRE BLAST! AND IT BURNED LUCARIO!"

"Lucario!"

"RRR!"

"BONE RUSH!"

"Please do it this time. FLA-OH COME ON!"Ash sighed in defeat as Charizard was covered in a Blue Fire as he charged at Lucario who tried to counter using Bone Rush.

"Wait so he just learned from this: Dragon Pulse, Solar Beam, Fire Blast, and Flare Blitz?"

"Apparently."

"Lucario!"Lucario tried to use Bone Rush on Charizard's head but was afflicted by his burn reverting him back to normal knocking him out.

"L-LUCARIO'S UNABLE TO BATTLE! CHARIZARD WINS!"

 _ **A/N: The votes so far are:**_

 _ **Advanceshipping: 1**_

 _ **Pearlshipping: 1**_

 _ **Amourshipping: 3**_

 _ **All 3: 5  
**_

 _ **Be sure to vote in the reviews who you want Ash to end up with.**_


	7. Heading to Kiloude City

Heading to Kiloude City

"So if we take this train...it'll take us to Lumiose Station and from there Kiloude City?"May and Serena were reading a Train Schedule while the others were talking to Korrina and the Professors.

"Meowth that's right!"They were surprised by Meowth jumping up above them before falling."I should really grab onto something when I do that."

"You alright Meowth?"

"I'm Okey-dokey!"

"So Ash who do you plan on using against Malva? Remember it's a four on four."

"I was planning on Squirtle and Buizel but I have a better idea."

"Who?"

"You'll see."

"Ash what do you plan on doing after you win?"

"I don't know, maybe when the time comes, I'll figure it out."

* * *

"Alright so we'll be watching from back home, be safe my boy."The group was saying bye to Professor Oak and Sycamore as they got to Lumiose Station.

"And I'll be cheering from my Lab."

"Say Korrina."

"Yeah?"

"Are you going back to your gym?"Korrina thought for a second before looking at Paul who was waiting impatiently for them to get a move on.

"Nah, I'll ask my Grandpa to fill in for a while."

"Alright this is so cool!"

* * *

"Korrina I noticed something, why wasn't I given a Mega Stone?"Serena sat next to the Shalour City Gym Leader making her sigh.

"We did as much research as we could and that's why we gave them to everybody but you, because you don't have a Pokemon that can Mega Evolve."

"But Clemont doesn't have a Manectric."

"Actually Clemont has a few Pokemon he said he has stored away, one of them is a Manectric."

"Well what Mega Stone do you have left?"

"An Altarianite."

"An Altairia..."

"What is it Serena?'

"Nothing, nothing. So when we get to Kiloude City Ash is going to battle the Elite Four?"

"I've been watching the News, everything is hype about Ash and Malva."

* * *

"Finally...Kiloude City."Ash yawned as they reached Kiloude City and stepped off the Train with the others.

"You ready Ashy-boy?"

"Yeah Ketchum remember how tough it was for me to battle Cynthia?"

"I'm going to be fine, as long as I have my Pokemon and I believe in them, I'll do great."

"Are you sure Ash? We could lend you some-"May was cut off by Max who shook his head and looked at Ash.

"You can do it Ash! And here's a tip my Dad gave me I think you should try: Every Advantage has a Disadvantage."

"Every Advantage has a Disadvantage...thanks Max you gave me an idea!"Ash began to run surprising his friends before they could stop him.

"KETCHUM WHERE ARE YOU GOING!"

"TO GET A POKEMON!"

"ASH!"Meowth and Pikachu began to run after their trainer before the others could stop them as well.

"PIKAPI!"

* * *

"Here you go Ash."

"Thanks Tracey."Ash swapped out one of his Pokemon and sent it to Tracey from the Poke Transfer in the Pokemon Center.

"Good luck, we'll all be rooting for you. And by all, I mean ALL of us."

"Thanks."

* * *

"Alright Ash so do you know what you're doing?"The group walked up to a Mansion like building as Meowth and Pikachu were walking next to Ash ready to battle.

"Of course, Meowth and Pikachu are you ready?"

"Pikachu."

"Pikachu said: YOU BETCHA! AND SO AM I!"

"I've heard of the Battle Maison, is Malva here already?"Before they could go inside the Battle Maison to see, a crowd of reporters suddenly surrounded Ash.

"ASH KETCHUM ARE YOU WORRIED YOU MIGHT LOSE TODAY?"

"ARE THOSE GIRLS YOUR GIRLFRIENDS?"

"ARE YOU ACTUALLY GOING TO USE A PIKACHU AND MEOWTH?"

"BUZZ OFF!"The reporters began to leave after annoying Paul to the brim with their constant questions for Ash.

"You heard the kid, leave us be."They began to film seeing Malva walk up to Ash showing the pure determination in his eyes."So kiddo are you ready to battle?"

"You know I am."

 _ **A/N: The votes so far are:**_

 _ **Advanceshipping: 2  
**_

 _ **Pearlshipping: 2  
**_

 _ **Amourshipping: 3**_

 _ **All 3: 7  
**_

 _ **Be sure to vote in the reviews who you want Ash to end up with.**_


	8. Ash vs Malva part 1

Ash vs. Malva part 1

"Ready?"

"Ready."Malva and Ash stood on a Battlefield in the Battle Maison with Pikachu and Meowth next to him as his friends were wishing him luck watching from the floor above them with reporters from all over filming.

"THE BATTLE BETWEEN ASH FROM PALLET TOWN AND MALVA OF THE ELITE FOUR IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!"

* * *

"Good luck Ash."Delia and Tracey were sitting in Professor Oak's lab watching with Ash's Pokemon behind them.

* * *

"BOTH SIDES WILL USE SIX POKEMON AND WILL BE ALLOWED TO SUBSTITUTE AT ANY TIME! BATTLE...BEGIN!"

"Time to start this easy, TORKOAL!"

"MUK I CHOOSE YOU!"Ash's friends were shocked seeing Malva send out her Torkoal but Ash sent his Muk out.

"A Muk? Fine then. TORKOAL EARTHQUAKE!"

"PROTECT!"Muk was covered in a green barrier protecting him from the shockwave sent by Torkoal."DISABLE!"

"WHAT!"Malva was shocked seeing Muk's eyes glow purple and her Torkoal be covered in the same light.

* * *

"INCREDIBLE! GREAT JOB ASH!"Professor Oak and Sycamore began to cheer in Professor Sycamore's lab with Garchomp seeing Ash's strategy.

* * *

"I see what Ash did."Everybody looked at Paul waiting for an explanation."He used Protect from a Super Effective move like Earthquake so he can use Disable to stop Torkoal from using it anymore."

"NICE JOB ASH!"

* * *

"TORKOAL USE CURSE!"Torkoal raised her head and let out a roar before glowing a dark purple.

"Curse? So cutting her speed to raise her attack? At this point it's an even match in speed, but like Max said:Every disadvantage has an advantage. So Muk's weak attack should try to be good for me. MUK USE BODY SLAM!"

"MUUK!"Muk put his weight on top of Torkoal making her yell in pain, and when he got off, she had small sparks of electricity surrounding her.

"NICE SHE'S PARALYZED! USE SLUDGE WAVE!"

"MUUUK...MUK!"Muk opened his mouth sending a surge of purple chemicals at Torkoal sending her flying into the wall, and when she tried to stand up, she fell over unconscious.

"TORKOAL IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! MUK WINS!"

"GREAT JOB MUK! Now take a good rest."Ash returned Muk as Malva returned her Torkoal.

"So the brat has some skills. GO TALONFLAME!"

"Go Meowth!"

"Right!"Meowth ran onto the field ready as Malva sent out her Talonflame.

"A Meowth, what a shocker. TALONFLAME USE QUICK ATTACK!"

"Ash do you know my moves?"

"Let me see."Ash took out his Pokedex and pointed it at Meowth showing his moves."Fury Swipes, Night Slash, Double Team, Payback...and THUNDER! MEOWTH YOU KNEW THUNDER THE WHOLE TIME?!"

"I DID?! I MUST HAVE LEARNED IT FROM BEING SHOCKED SO MUCH! ALRIGHT THEN! LET'S DO THIS!"

"MEOWTH USE DOUBLE TEAM!"

"GOT IT!"Meowth was multiplying at a fast pace running to Talonflame until there was a militia of Meowth.

"QUICK ATTACK ON ALL OF THEM!"Before he could react, Meowth and all his clones were hit with a glowing white Talonflame.

"MEOWTH USE PAYBACK!"

"I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT!"Meowth regained his balance and threw a purple ball at Talonflame but it barely left a scratch on her."WHAT?!"

"Weak. FLARE BLITZ!"Talonflame flew towards Meowth covered in blue fire at him and hit him hard making him almost lose his balance."NOW BRAVE BIRD!"Talonflame then flew back even faster and hit Meowth even harder sending him flying towards Ash unconscious.

"MEOWTH!"

"MEOWTH IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! TALONFLAME WINS!"

"Meowth are you okay?"

"Pikachu."

"Sorry Ash, I lost."

"It's okay bud. But how is Talonflame doing those attacks but isn't getting recoil?'

"It's her Shell Bell."Ash and his friends were shocked hearing what Talonflame's held item was until he noticed the shell on Talonflame's neck.

"So we need some power here."

"Piikkaa."

"No Pikachu. I CHOOSE YOU SQUIRTLE!"

"SQUIRTLE!"

"What's with you and those Pokemon? TALONFLAME QUICK ATTACK!"

"WITHDRAW!"Squirtle retreated into his shell and braced himself as Talonflame hit him with barely any damage done."WATER GUN!"

"FLAME CHARGE!"Squirtle shot his Water Gun at Talonflame who used Flame Charge to turn it into steam.

"Now she's faster...USE HYDRO PUMP!"Squirtle went into his shell and spun rapidly making a circle of high pressure water as he went towards Talonflame hitting her.

"QUICK ATTACK!"

"SKULL BASH TO STOP HER!"Squirtle bashed his head on Talonflame's stopping quick attack and sent her hard into the ground.

"TALONFLAME RETURN! TIME TO TAKE THAT ANNOYING LITTLE SQUIRTLE OUT! GO DARMANITAN!"Malva returned her Talonflame and sent out a Darmanitan making it look at Squirtle with the fire on her eye brows getting even more intense."USE SUNNY DAY THEN SOLAR BEAM!"Darmanitan raised her hands making a small sun appear before charging up a yellow ball in her hands. She then fired it making a Solar Beam hit Squirtle head on shocking Ash, Meowth, and Pikachu.

"SQUIRTLE!"

 _ **A/N: The votes so far are:**_

 _ **Advanceshipping: 2  
**_

 _ **Pearlshipping: 2  
**_

 _ **Amourshipping: 5  
**_

 _ **All 3: 8  
**_

 _ **Be sure to vote in the reviews who you want Ash to end up with.**_


	9. Ash vs Malva part 2

Ash vs. Malva part 2

"SQUIRTLE!"Ash was waiting for the dust to clear and when it did, he cheered seeing Squirtle had retreated his shell just in time.

"Squirtle squirt!"

* * *

"NICE DODGE SQUIRTLE!"

* * *

"NOW USE RAPID SPIN TO GET TO DARMANITAN!"Squirtle retreated back into his shell and slammed into Darmanitan catching Malva off guard. He then popped his head out and stuck his tongue at Darmanitan angering her."WATER GUN!"He shot Water Gun into Darmanitan and used it to get a good distance away from her.

"SUPERPOWER!"

"RAPID SPIN TO BLOCK IT!"Darmanitan tried to punch Squirtle as she began to glow red. But Squirtle had already began to use Rapid Spin and use it going back and forth from her arms each time she hit him. And as soon as she was tired, he used the speed he gained from being hit constantly to slam into Darmanitan's head sending her staggering back trying to get her balance back."WHILE SHE'S IMMOBILIZED, USE WATER PULSE!"Squirtle jumped up and put his hands near each other making a blue ball form in between them.

"SQUIIIIIIRRRRTLE!"He did a flip and threw the Water Pulse at Darmanitan making her roar in pain. Before Malva could say anything, her Pokemon fell over unconscious making Ash cheer.

"YEAH ALRIGHT!"

"DARMANITAN IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! SQUIRTLE WINS!"

"Return Darmanitan, you fought well. RETURN TO THE FIELD TALONFLAME!"Ash's celebration was cut short by Talonflame reappearing making him return Squirtle.

"SQUIRTLE RETURN! INFERNAPE I CHOOSE YOU!"Infernape appeared ready to fight shocking Malva.

"An Infernape? So you're going for that type of battle? TALONFLAME BRAVE BIRD!"

"Not yet..."Ash and Infernape were preparing themselves as Talonflame neared him."Not yet..."Malva smirked watching her Pokemon about to hit Infernape with the Super Effective attack."NOW MACH PUNCH!"Even Paul winced seeing Infernape deliver a hard uppercut using Mach Punch redirecting Brave Bird and send Talonflame flying in the air. Malva gulped seeing her Pokemon hit the ceiling and fall unconscious.

"TALONFLAME IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! INFERNAPE WINS!"

"Return...that was impressive Ash! I never expected to use a Pokemon's speed against another's to change the target of an attack. Using a quick move like Mach Punch to send Talonflame flying into the roof hurting her and ending it with the recoil. But no more cheap shots! CHANDELURE APPEAR!"Malva sent out her Chandelure making Ash chuckle seeing what he was up against.

"I see...INFERNAPE USE FLAME WHEEL!"Infernape curled into a ball and went rapidly towards Chandelure making the member of the Elite Four smile.

"Trick room."

"INFERNAPE LOOK OUT!"Ash tried to make Infernape stop as a blue cube surrounded the Pokemon but it was too late as Chandelure quickly disappeared dodging the slowed down Infernape's Flame Wheel.

"Shadow Ball."Chandelure reappeared behind Infernape and shot him with a purple ball sending him hard into the wall of Trick Room knocking him out.

"INFERNAPE IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! CHANDELURE WINS!"

"Infernape return!"Ash returned his trusty Sinnoh Pokemon and closed his eyes beginning to think.'Infernape and Meowth already in a few hits...wait Trick Room!'Ash realized what was in effect and grabbed Muk's Pokeball."MUK I CHOOSE YOU!"

"Muk? SHADOW BALL BEFORE HE COULD-"

"SLUDGE WAVE!"Muk launched Sludge Wave hitting Chandelure angering her and Malva.

"NOW SHADOW BALL THEN ENERGY BALL!"Muk and Ash couldn't react in time to the double attack sending Muk flying into the wall of Trick Room knocking him out.

"Muk return! So all I have left is Pikachu, Squirtle, and Charizard...wait Valerie had a strategy with Trick Room...GOT IT! SQUIRTLE I CHOOSE YOU!"

"Squirtle again? What do you plan on using him for?"

"THIS! GYRO BALL!"Squirtle retreated into his shell and began to glow silver. He then slammed into Chandelure surprising Malva as the Trick Room began to fade.

"Valerie's strategy? I should've seen this coming. ENERGY BALL BEFORE TRICK ROOM DISAPPEARS!"

"WATER PULSE!"

"KEEP ON FIRING THEM!"

"SAME WITH YOU!"Chandelure and Squirtle began to shoot constant Energy Balls and Water Pulses at each other causing an explosion before a stray Energy Ball hit Squirtle same with a stray Water Pulse hitting Chandelure knocking each other out.

"BOTH POKEMON ARE UNABLE TO BATTLE SO THIS BATTLE IS A DRAW!"

"Return! You did amazing."

"Same with you."

"Malva you are tough!"

"Flattery will get you nowhere Ash!"

"SO WINNING WILL! CHARIZARD I CHOOSE YOU!"

"MAGMORTAR GO!"Both of the Pokemon appeared with the same determination as their trainers and got ready to fight."START OFF WITH STONE EDGE!"Magmortar pointed her arms at Charizard and fired rocks at Charizard who was ready to dodge.

"FLY UP AND DODGE!"Charizard spread his wings and flew up quickly dodging Magmortar's attack and began to fly towards her."DRAGON PULSE!"Charizard fired Dragon Pulse at Magmortar sending her staggering back and kept flying towards her."STEEL WING!"His wings then began to glow silver and slammed them into her sending her on her back and flew back up and then back down."FIRE BLAST!"He fired Fire Blast at Magmortar surprising Malva as the constant attacks actually managed to defeat Magmortar quickly.

"MAGMORTAR IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! CHARIZARD WINS!"

"Magmortar return! That Charizard is powerful, MEET MY LAST AND MOST FAITHFUL POKEMON: PYROAR!"Malva took out her final Pokeball and threw it unleashing her female Pyroar.

"Pyroar huh? FIRE BLAST!"

"FLAMETHROWER!"Pyroar's weaker Flamethrower easily destroyed Charizard's Fire Blast and ran towards him."WILD CHARGE!"Pyroar ran into Charizard covered in electricity sending him into the ground."GIGA IMPACT!"She was then covered in a purple and yellow light and ran into Charizard sending him onto his back barely conscious.

"CHARIZARD RETURN! Go Pikachu."Ash swapped Charizard with Pikachu who ran towards Pyroar sparking."VOLT TACKLE!"

"PIKAPIKAPIKAPIKA...CHUPI!"Pikachu was covered in Electricity slamming into Pyroar barely doing damage to her."PIKA?!"

"IRON TAIL!"Pikachu's shocked expression changed as his tail began to glow silver and slammed it on Pyroar's head making Malva chuckle."Nothing? ELECTRO BALL!"

"PIKAPIKAPIKA CHUPI!"Pikachu quickly used Electro Ball barely doing anything to Pyroar before she bit down on his tail."PIKA!"

"FIRE FANG!"Her fangs then began to seep fire as she began to thrash Pikachu around before throwing him in the air with fire charging in her mouth."FLAMETHROWER!"Pyroar roared sending a Flamethrower at Pikachu sending him even higher making Malva chuckle."Time to end this."

"PIKACHU USE THUNDER!"

"Too little too late. FLAMETHROWER!"The colossal thunderbolt sent by Pikachu was destroyed by Pyroar's Flamethrower and hit the Electric Mouse hard, sending him unconscious into his trainer's arms.

"PIKACHU IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! PYROAR WINS!"

"That wasn't worth Pyroar's time, bring out Charizard so we can end this."

"I have to rely on Mega Evolution to win this...CHARIZARD I CHOOSE YOU!"Charizard reappeared making Pyroar smirk seeing his exhausted state."CHARIZARD! MEGA EVOLVE!"Ash touched his Key Stone making Charizard Mega Evolve into Mega Charizard Y refreshing him.

"He...Mega...Evolved..."

"FIRE BLAST!"Charizard flew at Pyroar and shot Fire Blast at her sending her staggering back surprising Malva.

"His Charizard is even stronger..."

"DRAGON PULSE THEN STEEL WING!"Pyroar roared in pain being hit by Dragon Pulse and followed up by Steel Wing surprising Malva.

"Why you...WILD CHARGE!"

"FLARE BLITZ!"The two Pokemon went towards each other with their strongest attacks and clashed causing an explosion creating a tense moment and everybody gulping and beginning to sweat from the suspense.

"Charizard?"

"Pyroar?"The two trainers gasped as the dust settled revealing a victorious Charizard standing over an unconscious Pyroar making him roar reverting back to normal."No..."

"PYROAR IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! CHARIZARD WINS! THAT MEANS THAT THE VICTORY GOES TO ASH FROM PALLET TOWN!"

"YES!"

* * *

"YOU BEAT HER ASH!"

* * *

"HE DID IT!"

* * *

"Impressive Ash, are you ready for our battle tomorrow?"Malva and Ash turned to see Wikstrom walking towards them with his Scizor in tow behind him.

"Definitely Wikstrom, bring it on!"Ash stared at Wikstrom with determination burning even brighter in his eyes as well as Wikstrom's.

 _ **A/N: The votes so far are:**_

 _ **Advanceshipping: 2  
**_

 _ **Pearlshipping: 3  
**_

 _ **Amourshipping: 7  
**_

 _ **All 3: 9  
**_

 _ **Be sure to vote in the reviews who you want Ash to end up with. And espeon44 please calm down with the reviews, I already got your vote for all 3.  
**_


	10. Preparing for Wikstrom

Preparing for Wikstrom

"That was amazing Ash! Charizard was really powered up by his Mega Evolution!"May was congratulating Ash as they went into the Pokemon Center for Ash to heal his team while the others went to get dinner.

"I know. But I need a strategy for Wikstrom, he's not like Malva."

"What does that mean?"

"May...he uses Steel-types, they have sturdy. I can't be trying to take them out in one hit, I need to make the battles last so Sturdy won't kick in."

"So use something that's strong against Steel."

"I can't, if I use Fighting, Ground, or Fire I can't win otherwise Sturdy will kick in and possible ruin my chances."

"So Gible, Charizard, Infernape, Heracross, Torkoal, Torterra, Donphan, Palpitoad, and Krookodile are out of the question?"

"But...I have an even better idea."

"Who?"

"I'll be right back."

* * *

"Hey Ash, did you figure out who you're going to use against Wikstrom?"Clemont saw Ash and May walking towards them in the Pokemon Center Cafeteria and saw Ash's smirk.

"Definitely."

"So you switched out three of your Pokemon for Super Effective Pokemon?"

"Nope, I have a better idea."

"Like what?"

"You'll see tomorrow."

"Can we get a hint?"

"No, sorry guys but you'll find out the same time he will."

"Why?"

"Because it makes it even better."

"Ketchum you better not be doing what you did against me."Paul took a spoonful of his food confusing Gary, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie with what he said.

"What does that mean?"

"He always did a type Disadvantage never in his favor. Like sending Pikachu against Magmortar?"

"It was a mistake alright! But this time I'm going to pull a Norman."

"Norman?"

"Our Dad."Bonnie's question was answered by a quick response from Max making her nod.

"What does that mean?"May began to tap her foot expecting something that would offend her and Max.

"You'll see. And I don't mean anything bad!"

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Oh I just remembered something."Dawn quickly got up and left confusing Ash, May and Serena.

"Where's she going?"

* * *

"Hey Ash you awake?"Gary looked at the Bunk bed above him to see Ash pop his head from the side to look at him.

"Yeah what's up?"

"Are you planning on becoming champ here?"

"That's part of my plan."

"What's the other part?"

"Maybe go back to Kanto and the other regions and take the League Challenges again. Why did you retire being a Pokemon Trainer? Didn't you like it?"

"Yeah I did...but my battle in Viridian City and the Silver Conference...I realized that I'm not the best trainer out there and I shouldn't act like I'm all that."

"But Gary you're the strongest and smartest Trainer I know, look at all you've done after becoming a researcher, but remember how much you enjoyed being a trainer "

"Yeah I guess that's true."

"We're almost eleven, wouldn't it seem fun for it to be like when we started our journey with everything we've learned so far?"

"I guess, but you're the better trainer than I ever was."

"But, we go back, beat all the Gyms, do the Kanto League, and if we make it, we take each other on in the finals. What do you say Gary?"

"Sure."

"But you have to get past me to do that."They looked to the other side of the room to see Paul chuckling making them chuckle.

"So it's settled, after we're done here: Back to Kanto."

* * *

"THE BATTLE BETWEEN ASH FROM PALLET TOWN AND WIKSTROM OF THE ELITE FOUR IS ABOUT TO BEGIN! BOTH SIDES WILL BE ABLE TO SUBSTITUTE WHENEVER!"

"Ready young Ketchum?"Wikstrom reached for a Pokeball as Ash did while his friends cheered up where they sat.

"You bet I am!"

"BATTLE...BEGIN!"


	11. Ash vs Wikstrom part 1

Ash vs. Wikstrom part 1

"I REQUIRE YOUR ASSISTANCE: STEELIX!"Wikstrom threw a Pokeball making a light go into the ground. Ash, Pikachu, and Meowth braced themselves seeing the ground crack and a Steelix came from it and roared at them sending Ash's hat to the floor.

"Pikapi."Pikachu grabbed his trainer's hat and put it back on his head.

"This is going to be tougher. BAYLEEF I CHOOSE YOU!"Wikstrom was surprised seeing Ash send out his Bayleef who as soon as she appeared, jumped on him and began to nuzzle him.

* * *

"Bayleef sure likes Ash."Serena was ready to send out Braixen to stop Bayleef while Gary and Paul chuckled.

"Understatement of the century."

"Did it start already?"

"Yeah it di-"The boys turned hearing Dawn's voice and their jaws went agape seeing her in her Cheerleader outift.

"What are you wearing?"

"It's so I can cheer for Ash. GO ASH!"

* * *

"Bayleef I promise we'll play after this, time to battle okay?"

"Bay bay."Bayleef got off Ash and went onto the battlefield glaring at Steelix.

"STEELIX USE DIG!"Steelix went at Bayleef and hit her sending her a few steps back and dug into the ground surprising the Johto starter.

"BAYLEEF LOOK OUT!"Before she could react, Steelix reappeared under Bayleef sending her up as he flew out of the ground.

"IRON TAIL!"

"VINE WHIP TO HOLD ON!"Bayleef opened her eyes and sent her vines at Steelix's glowing tail. They immediately wrapped around it and pulled making Steelix slip and hit his head on the ground.

"SLAM HER ON THE FLOOR!"Steelix opened his eyes and swung his tail down making Bayleef who was still holding on go hard on the floor making her bounce and let go."DRAGON BREATH!"

"GET UP BAYLEEF!"Bayleef barely got up from the pain she was in, but she had no time to react being hit by blue fire sent by Steelix.

"Bay..."

"DRAGON TAIL!"She was then hit by Steelix's glowing blue tail sending her going towards Ash. But at the last second she was returned to her Pokeball surprising Ash."Well switch the Pokemon."

"I need something that can handle Steelix's power...NOCTOWL I CHOOSE YOU!"Ash's Noctowl appeared flying around Steelix angering the Steel type.

"A Noctowl? STONE EDGE!"

"SKY ATTACK TO DODGE!"Noctowl began to glow yellow and flew next to or over the pieces of rock being shot by Steelix and slammed into him making him crash into the ground hard."FINISH IT OFF WITH EXTRASENSORY!"Before Wikstrom could save his Steelix, Noctowl opened his beak making rainbow colored waves hit Steelix knocking him out.

"STEELIX IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! NOCTOWL WINS!"

"Return my trusted ally, you did incredible. PROBOPASS I REQUIRE ASSISTANCE!"Wikstrom sent out his Probopass making Ash chuckle.

"GO USE STEEL WING!"Noctowl's wings glowed silver and he slammed them into Probopass sending the Pokemon back.

"ZAP CANNON!"Probopass's small drones on his sides flew off and made a green ball and shot it at Noctowl making electricity surge through his body and made him fall to the ground."POWER GEM!"Probopass then shot a red beam at Noctowl sending the flying type into the wall unconscious.

"NOCTOWL IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! PROBOPASS WINS!"

"Noctowl return! So who to use now? SQUIRTLE I CHOOSE YOU!"Squirtle appeared ready to battle and looked at Probopass cracking his knuckles. Or whatever he has.

"ZAP CANNON!"

"WITHDRAW!"Squirtle went into his shell making the Zap Cannon send his shell back and popped his head out. He then stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry at Probopass making him shoot more Zap Cannons at his shell sending it all around the field charged up with electricity.

"Squirtle squirt."

"RAPID SPIN!"He then used Rapid Spin and slammed into Probopass sending all the electricity in his shell into the steel type."NOW GYRO BALL!"Squirtle then began to glow silver and hit Probopass again sending him flying."WATER GUN!"

"ZAP CANNON!"Probopass fired a Zap Cannon at Squirtle's Water Gun destroying it but was surprised seeing the Kanto Starter going towards him."ZAP CANNON!"

"WATER PULSE!"Squirtle threw his Water Pulse at Probopass's charging up Zap Cannon making the water from it go all over Probopass and the electricity from Zap Cannon went into it shocking Probopass. He then fell unconscious as Squirtle brushed some dust off his shoulder.

"PROBOPASS IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! SQUIRTLE WINS!"

* * *

"I-Impossible. HOW POWERFUL IS THAT SQUIRTLE?!"Paul was in pure shock seeing how quickly Squirtle took out Probopass making May and Max chuckle.

"Even more powerful than you think."

"GO ASH!"

"PIP-PIPLUP!"

* * *

"Impressive my boy, but this next Pokemon will be even stronger. AGGRON LET'S GO!"Ash and his Pokemon gulped seeing the gigantic Aggron belonging to Wikstrom.

"Oh my."

"Pika..."

"You said it..."

"Squirtle..."

"IRON HEAD!"Aggron went at Squirtle glowing white making him retreat into his shell and be hit in his shell instead. But the sheer power from it sent him flying into the wall and bounced off it towards Aggron's head.

"SKULL BASH!"Squirtle bashed his head on Aggron's making the steel type hold his head in pain."WATER GUN!"He then hit Aggron with a Water Gun catching him off guard sending him on his back."ONE MORE SKULL BASH!"Squirtle then slammed his head on Aggron's again making him yell in pain."Great job Squirtle! NOW...ONE LAST HYDRO PUMP!"Ash cheered seeing his Squirtle hit Aggron one last time hard using Hydro Pump making the steel type struggle to get up.

"Aggron! USE METAL BURST!"

"SQUIRTLE WITHDRAW!"Squirtle retreated into his shell as Aggron began to glow metallic white before firing a white beam at Squirtle making an explosion cutting the feed from the cameras.

* * *

"Ash? What happened?"Delia was worried as the live battle suddenly stopped surprising her and Tracey.

* * *

"Squirtle?"

"SQUIRTLE SQUIRT!"Ash smiled seeing Squirtle had withstood the power from Metal Burst and stood up with a fire burning in his eyes.

"PIKA!"

"YEAH YOU CAN DO IT!"

"SQUIRTLE! USE..."Ash's command was stopped by Squirtle glowing blue and charging a ball darker than his Water Pulse in his hands."SQUIRTLE HYDRO CANNON!"

"SQUIRRRRRRRTLE!"He threw the ball at Aggron making an explosion sending water everywhere like a storm.

 _ **A/N: The votes so far are:**_

 _ **Advanceshipping: 2  
**_

 _ **Pearlshipping: 3  
**_

 _ **Amourshipping: 9  
**_

 _ **All 3: 10  
**_

 _ **Be sure to vote in the reviews who you want Ash to end up with.**_


	12. Ash vs Wikstrom part 2

Ash vs. Wikstrom Part 2

"A-Aggron."Aggron fell back from the damage from Squirtle's new attack unconscious making Ash cheer.

* * *

"Oh there it is."Tracey sighed in relief along with Delia as the video feed came back, but their sighs turned into cheers seeing Aggron had lost.

* * *

"AGGRON IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! SQUIRTLE WINS!"

"Aggron return. You fought well. KLEFKI I NEED YOUR ASSISTANCE!"Ash was surprised seeing Wikstrom had a Klefki.

"SQUIRTLE RAPID SPIN!"Squirtle used Rapid Spin and hit Klefki multiple times but they had no effect on Klefki.

"Flash Cannon!"Klefki's keys made a silver ball that shot a silver beam at Squirtle who dodged by going into his shell and spun making the Flash Cannon give him a boost.

"Squirtle forget it and return!"

"Squirt?"Squirtle was surprised seeing Ash call him back and ran to his side as Pikachu took his place.

"GO PIKACHU! USE THUNDERBOLT!"Klefki was sent back to Wikstrom after Pikachu shot a powerful Thunderbolt at him immediately knocking him out.

"What a Pikachu you have there. Klefki return. I REQUIRE YOUR ASSISTANCE: AEGISLASH!"Wikstrom threw an Ultra Ball surprising Ash as from it an Aegislash appeared in his Shield Form.

"Aegislash? Pikachu be on guard okay?"

"Pikapika."

"Aegislash use Swords Dance!"Aegislash was covered in a blue cube as blue swords surrounded him and crossed making him glow red.

"PIKACHU USE IRON TAIL!"

"CHU...CHUPI!"

"KING'S SHIELD!"Pikachu's Iron Tail was stopped by Aegislash using his shield to block the attack. But what surprised Ash was when Pikachu went back to where he was, he lost his balance being covered in a blue light."Ah young Ketchum you have much to learn: when Physical moves are stopped by King's shield, it drastically lowers my opponent's attack."

"Oh no. Then we'll just hit that thing until it hurts! PIKACHU USE THUNDERBOLT!"Pikachu started firing Thunderbolt at Aegislash who began to take the attacks as if they were nothing.

"Pika?"

"AEGISLASH USE SACRED SWORD!"Aegislash then changed form so only one arm was holding the shield as the blade part of his body began to glow purple. Ash gasped seeing Aegislash quickly go up to his trusty partner and slash him sending him flying back.

"Swords Dance boosted his attacks...Sacred Sword is a powerful move and boosted by Swords Dance it'll be tough to defend against...I GOT IT! PIKACHU RETURN!"

"Squirtle squirt."Squirtle was ready to take his place back on the Battlefield but Ash stopped him as Pikachu ran up to them.

"Not right now bud. BAYLEEF I CHOOSE YOU!"

"Bay bay!"Bayleef returned still a bit weak from her previous fight against Steelix. She then shook her head and her old look of determination returned.

"BAYLEEF USE RAZOR LEAF!"Bayleef shot multiple spinning leaves Aegislash's way making him jump over them and go towards her.

"AEGISLASH AERIAL ACE!"Aegislash jumped up and went with the tip of his blade glowing white.

"VINE WHIP TO STOP HIM!"Bayleef managed to grab Aegislash and stop him inches from her using her vines.

"HYPER BEAM!"The three circles on Aegislash's shield began to glow purple and pointed them at Bayleef. As soon as they began to glow even brighter, they fired a colossal purple beam that hit Bayleef hard head on.

"DIG IN TO THE GROUND!"Bayleef tried to do what her trainer wanted but the sheer force from the Hyper Beam sent her flying even after she dug her heels into the ground creating an explosion that when it settled, Bayleef was unconscious shocking Ash.

* * *

"Bayleef no."

* * *

"BAYLEEF IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! AEGISLASH WINS!"

"What to do..."

"Squirtle squirt. Squirtle."

"What is it Squirtle?"

"Squirtle's sayin' that he knows that Aegislash is tough but he can fight him no sweat!"

"Are you sure?"

"Squirtle!"

"He just said: OF COURSE I AM!"

"OKAY GO SQUIRTLE!"Squirtle ran up to the Battlefield making Wikstrom chuckle.

"That Squirtle of yours is powerful."

"Thanks. WATER GUN!"

"KING'S SHIELD!"Squirtle's Water Gun was stopped by King's Shield that faded quickly making Squirtle smirk.

"GREAT NOW USE GYRO BALL!"

"KING'S SHIELD!"King's Shield tried to go again as Squirtle used Gyro Ball at Aegislash. But when Squirtle hit it, it shattered allowing Squirtle to hit Aegislash.

"WATER PULSE!"At the close range, Squirtle charged Water Pulse and hit Aegislash sending the Steel type flying backwards soaked."NOW USE ICE BEAM!"Aegislash was frozen by Squirtle shooting a bright blue beam at the water on him surprising Wikstrom."FINISH THIS WITH HYDRO CANNON!"Squirtle ran up to the frozen Aegislash and hit him with Hydro Cannon shattering the ice and sent him flying into the wall unconscious.

"AEGISLASH IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! SQUIRTLE WINS!"

"Great job Squirtle!"

"Incredible job Aegislash now return. SCIZOR I CALL UPON YOU!"Wikstrom returned Aegislash and immediately sent out Scizor making Ash chuckle.

"Squirtle come back!"

"Squirtle squirt."

"CHARIZARD I CHOOSE YOU!"

* * *

"So Ketchum isn't stupid after all."Paul and Gary gave a sigh of relief seeing Ash's choice to battle Scizor.

"COME ON ASH YOU CAN DO IT!"

* * *

"Hm?"Wikstrom noticed the necklace on Charizard's neck holding his Mega Stone and let out a small chuckle."So Malva wasn't kidding when she said your Charizard can Mega Evolve."

"Don't tell me your Scizor-"

"See for yourself."Wikstrom gestured to his Pokemon who opened his claw to show a Mega Stone."SCIZOR! MEGA EVOLVE!"Wikstrom took out a Key Stone and touched it making Scizor be enveloped in a bright light. Fom it Scizor appeared pincers lengthened and developed serrations, the lower half of his claws turned white and gained three pointed spikes on the underside, his eyespots became blue with a thin black rim, a three-pointed crest on his forehead, striated coverings on his shoulders, and unmarked coverings on his thighs.

"Let's go. CHARIZARD MEGA EVOLVE!"Wikstrom smirked seeing Ash Mega Evolve Charizard as their Pokemon readied themselves to battle."FIRE BLAST!"

"FLASH CANNON!"Scizor pointed a claw at Charizard's Fire Blast and fired a silver beam at it but it was devastated by the fire attack causing Scizor to dodge the attack.

"I've destroyed multiple Fire Blasts with that, what's with that one."

"It's my Charizard's ability: Drought, it seriously boosts up fire type attacks."

"THEN USE RAIN DANCE!"Scizor did a dance making some small rain clouds appear over the two Pokrmon and stop Drought.

"CHARIZARD USE DRAGON PULSE!"Charizard fired a Dragon Pulse at Scizor only for it to be dodged by him sliding on the water on the field.

"NOW IRON HEAD!"Charizard roared in pain as Scizor began to glow white and rammed into his chest. He was then grabbed by the neck by Scizor's claw and thrown up into the air."BULLET PUNCH!"Charizard roared being hit by a swift and hard punch by Scizor hitting him with a metallic claw."FINALLY FLASH CANNON!"Scizor aimed both his claws at the falling Charizard and shot Flash Cannon at his chest sending him to the ground faster. Ash closed his eyes and heard the pain filled roar of defeat as Charizard hit the ground hard making some of the floor rise up near a Charizard shaped crater.

"CHARIZARD IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! SCIZOR WINS!"

'Bayleef...Noctowl...Charizard...all I have left is Squirtle, Meowth, and Pikachu...'Ash clenched his fists before feeling something tug his leg. He looked down to see Squirtle ready to fight making him smile."Of course, Squirtle you've been powerful in this fight, SO GO!"

"SQUIRTLE SQUIRT!"

"Watch out for him Scizor, he's powerful. SO USE AGILITY!"Scizor started appearing and disappearing until he neared Squirtle who braced himself."BULLET PUNCH!"

"WITHDRAW!"Wikstrom growled seeing Squirtle retreat to his shell just as Scizor made contact with him lowering the damage done to him."NOW WATER GUN!"Scizor tried to rub some off water from the Water Gun that managed to get in his eyes giving Ash and Squirtle a small opportunity."NOW USE ICE BEAM ON THE GROUND!"

"SCIZOR STAY STILL!"Scizor was confused with his eyes still closed turning to see his trainer but Squirtle had already managed to freeze the ground making him slip."OH NO SCIZOR!"

"WATER PULSE!"Squirtle and Ash smiled as the Kanto Starter launched Water Pulse at the fallen Scizor making a small wave of water go over him.

"SCIZOR!"

* * *

"Big brother does this mean Ash is about to win?"Bonnie started to smile seeing that the water from the Water Pulse, along with the cold from the frozen terrain, had frozen over Scizor freezing him into the ice.

"YES IT IS!"

* * *

"Scizor..."

"BYE BYE SCIZOR AND HELLO WIN NUMBER 2! FINISH HIM OFF WITH HYDRO CANNON!"Squirtle launched Hydro Cannon at Scizor causing an explosion of water. And when the water left, Scizor was back to normal unconscious.

"SCIZOR IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! SQUIRTLE WINS! AND THAT MEANS THAT THE WINNER IS ASH FROM PALLET TOWN!"

* * *

"Squirtle! Squirtle!"The Squirtle Squad and Officer Jenny started cheering watching Squirtle beat Scizor on TV.

* * *

"Great job Squirtle!"

"Squirtle squirt!"Squirtle jumped into Ash's arms happily as Wikstrom returned Scizor.

"Excellent job, I hope your battle with Drasna tomorrow is just as good."

 _ **A/N: The votes so far are:**_

 _ **Advanceshipping: 2  
**_

 _ **Pearlshipping: 3  
**_

 _ **Amourshipping: 11  
**_

 _ **All 3: 13  
**_

 _ **Be sure to vote in the reviews who you want Ash to end up with. Next chapter is the last one to vote, in two chapters I'll tally up the votes and the choice will be there.  
**_


	13. Paul and Ash

Paul and Ash

"Squirtle sure is a little tough guy isn't he?"May was holding Squirtle as they went back to the Pokemon Center making him rub his head sheepishly.

"Squirtle."

"He practically sweeped Wikstrom's entire team! Ash if Squirtle ever has an Egg can I have it?"Ash chuckled at Max's request and fixed his hat.

"Whatever you want Max, but after this: he has to go back to the Squir-"

"Squirt."Ash was interrupted by Squirtle jumping into his arms and hugging him tightly."Squirtle squirt squirt squirtle. Squir-tle."

"What did he say Meowth?"

"He said: I don't want to go back, battling with you reminded me how fun it was to be with you."

"Are you sure Squirtle? You're the leader of the Fire Squad."

"Squirtle squirtle."

"Of course I am, you're my best friend."

"Wow, okay then Squirtle, I guess we have to tell Officer Jenny and the other Squirtles."

"Ketchum you remember that you owe me a rematch right?"

"Yeah I know, that's why when we get to the Pokemon Center, I'm swapping out Noctowl and Bayleef."

* * *

"Well Ketchum you ready?"Paul was waiting impatiently for his rival as he walked onto the battlefield with Meowth and Pikachu in tow.

"You know I am, no referee this time. Three-on-Three."

"So when our pokemon is out, they're out."

"Winner is decided when our last pokemon is knocked out. No switches?"

"Definitely."

"THEN LET'S GO! HERACROSS I CHOOSE YOU!"Paul smirked seeing Ash's choice to start off and unclipped a Pokeball.

"MAGMORTAR STAND BY FOR BATTLE!"Magmortar appeared making Ash growl at Paul who had an evil smirk on his face.

"FOCUS PUNCH!"

"Stay still."Magmortar stood still and took the Focus Punch from Heracross surprising the others watching. But what surprised them even more was seeing Heracross, seconds after contact with Magmortar, was enveloped in fire.

"He's burned!"

"I forgot...Magmortar's ability is Flame Body...whenever a Pokemon makes contact with him, they end up with a burn. Heracross are you okay?!"Ash clenched a fist remembering when the same thing had happened to Pikachu. But he smiled remembering what Tracey had told him and got a thumbs up from Heracross."GREAT! RAIN DANCE!"Paul growled seeing Heracross do a small dance making it begin to rain over the two Pokemon. He growled even louder seeing the fire on Heracross leave as the rain came into contact with it.

"WHY YOU...SMOG!"

"DIG!"Heracross dove straight into the ground dodging the poison cloud shot from Magmortar angering Paul even more. But before he could yell to show it, an idea came to Paul returning the evil grin to his face.

"SMOG INTO THE HOLE!"Magmortar stuck his arm into the hole Heracross went into and shot the poison cloud inside and stepped back to avoid some of the seeping out Smog.

"COME OUT UNDER MAGMORTAR!"Paul was shocked seeing Heracross pop out right under Magmortar making the cloud envelop the fire type instead.

"That was genius Ashy-boy!"Gary stood up cheering for his longtime friend as Serena and Bonnie were confused.

"What was genius?"

"How long have you been a trainer?"Dawn's question along with a snicker from her and May angered Serena. She was just about to jump them if Clemont and Gary hadn't held her back.

"What Ash did was the most clever thing I've seen him do."

"He made Heracross use Dig on purpose so Paul would try to corner him underground to poison him. So when he did, Heracross dodged it again by popping out from under Magmortar and basically made it poison Magmortar instead."

'I can't use Dig again, the tunnel under there is flooding up from Rain Dance, so how can I take out Magmortar quickly?'Ash studied his surroundings before an idea popped into his head."MEGAHORN!"

"MEET THE ATTACK WITH FIRE PUNCH!"Everybody watching braced themselves from the impact of Heracross's glowing Horn making contact with Magmortar's Fire Punch making their trainers even slide back."FLAMETHROWER!"

"HYPER BEAM!"Max and Clemont struggled to find their glasses after Heracross's Hyper Beam and Magmortar's Flamethrower made contact resulting in Ash and Serena's hats, Dawn's beanie, May's bandana, Korrina's sunglasses, and their glasses flying off from the explosion. When the dust settled, Heracross and Magmortar were on their knees exhausted while their trainers looked just as exhausted as they were.

"They're not giving an inch. But why would Paul want to battle Ash now? Unless it's to prepare him!"

"For what?"

"Diantha, Siebold, and Drasna. They're way more powerful than Wikstrom and Malva, he's trying to show Ash how serious he has to be."Clemont gulped as Ash and Paul took off their jackets and Ash left his hat off clenching their fists.

"HERACROSS/MAGMORTAR!"Ash and Paul yelled to their Pokemon making them stand up and start running."GIGA IMPACT/FIRE PUNCH!"Both Pokemon collided one last time resulting in an explosion knocking the two out and sent their trainers on their backs."RETURN!"

"Ketchum you see how serious I'm making you! That's how you have to be tomorrow and until you beat Diantha!"

"I know! And this battle is going to show you how much stronger I've become since the Sinnoh League!"

"THEN BRING IT! BISHARP STAND BY!"

"KROOKODILE I CHOOSE YOU!"Bisharp and Krookodile appeared and immediately charged at each other.

"POWER-UP PUNCH/BRICK BREAK!"Both Pokemon hit each other hard with Bisharp hitting Krookodile in the head with Power-Up Punch and Krookodile using Brick Break on Bisharp's sending them both back."DON'T STOP!"The two got back up and did the same sending them back harder digging into the ground sending pieces of rock at their trainers tearing their shirts and scratching them."FOCUS BLAST!"Bisharp and Krookodile charged up Focus Blasts in their hands and threw them at each other sending them flying unconscious."RETURN!"

"They're almost the same..."Dawn gulped seeing the determination in the two trainer's eyes as their last Pokemon went to the field.

"ELECTIVIRE STAND BY FOR BATTLE!"

"PIKACHU I CHOOSE YOU!"The two Electric types went to the field and gave each other the same look their Trainers were giving each other.

"This is just like when we first met Paul..."Dawn closed her eyes and opened them again and Electivire and Ash and Paul changed to when Electivire was still an Elekid and Ash and Paul were about to have their first battle.

"ELECTIVIRE THUNDER PUNCH!"

"PIKACHU IRON TAIL!"

"ELECTI...VIRE!"

"CHUPI!"Pikachu slammed his silver tail on Electivire's Thunder Punch stopping the attack causing Pikachu to gain a small charge up from it.

"So Pikachu has gotten stronger, but that doesn't mean you can win Ketchum! ELECTIVIRE BRICK BREAK!"

"PIKACHU IRON TAIL AGAIN!"Pikachu blocked Electivire's attack again making him bounce off the ground as Electivire stumbled back from the damage taken from the attack.

"Why isn't Ash using Thunderbolt or Electro Ball?"

"Electivire's main ability is Motor Drive, I should tell because it's mine's too. If he uses Electric attacks, Electivire's speed will be boosted."

"So Ash has to rely on Iron Tail and Quick Attack?"

"Unless he can learn a new attack like Charizard or Squirtle."

"GIGA IMPACT!"May and Serena began to look away as Electivire went at Pikachu in a purple and yellow tornado and hit the Electric Mouse hard creating an explosion."Game. Set. And-"

"Piiika...chuuu! PIKACHU!"The dust settled for everyone to see Pikachu holding Electivire back glowing white and grabbed him by the tail and slammed him on the ground.

"Strength?"

"And Slam?"

"GREAT JOB BUDDY! USE STRENGTH AND IRON TAIL, THEN GO TO ELECTIVIRE USING QUICK ATTACK!"Pikachu began to glow white as his tail turned metallic while he ran with a white streak behind him. His tail then began to shine from the light surprising the coordinators and performer.

"BRICK BREAK!"Electivire's arm glowed white and he punched Pikachu's tail as he was about to hit him creating an burst of wind from the force of the impact that sent Ash and Paul to the ground as they did.

"Who won?"Electivire stood up looking ready to keep going as Pikachu stayed down shocking everybody else. But they sighed in relief as Electivire fell over unconscious as Pikachu struggled to get and stay up.

"So you have gotten stronger Ketchum...that was the most intense battle ever."

"Thanks Paul."

* * *

"Hey Ash we need to talk with you."The three rivals for Ash's affection walked up to him as he and Paul got his Pokemon back from Nurse Joy confusing him.

"Yeah what is it?"

"Which of us do you like?"

"What do you mean?"

"Who do you like better? Who would you want to have as a girlfriend?"

"Uh..."

"This is your problem."Paul walked away making Ash gulp seeing his situation.

"Well?"

"Uh..."

 _ **A/N: The votes so far are:**_

 _ **Advanceshipping: 3  
**_

 _ **Pearlshipping: 4  
**_

 _ **Amourshipping: 15  
**_

 _ **All 3: 17  
**_

 _ **Be sure to vote in the reviews who you want Ash to end up with. Last chance to vote, the next chapter will start off with the winner.**_


	14. Ash's choice

Ash's choice

 _ **A/N: I got a few more votes over the night and a bit into the morning, it came down to the wire but one relationship won and it's:  
**_

"Well? Who is it?"

"Ashy-boy is in a pickle ain't he?"Gary and Max were sighing and worrying for Ash's life as the three girls had his back on the wall. Literally.

"Are you going to answer or not Ash?"

"I CAN'T DECIDE! I LIKE ALL THREE OF YOU THE SAME WAY!"

"But do you like any of us?"

"I like the three of you the same way you like me!"

"It doesn't work that way Ash!"

"Where does it say that?!"The three girls began to think about Ash's question while Paul gave out a small chuckle.

"So if he marries them, he's going to be whipped by two more girls."Gary, Max, and Clemont laughed at Paul's comment while Korrina got angered by it as Bonnie and Meowth were confused by it.

"Whipped?"

"It's an expression."

"For what?"

"Wait about ten to fifteen years."

"Why?"

"Just wait."

"So can't I be with all three of you instead? It makes it so much easier for me!"

"We'll think about it."

* * *

"So the team you used against me is your team for Drasna and Siebold? What about Diantha?"The boys sat in their room thinking about what Ash is going to do.

"I'm going to use six Pokemon from six regions to show my bond with them. From Kanto: Pikachu, Johto: Heracross, Hoenn: Sceptile, Sinnoh: Infernape, Unova: Krookodile, and from here: my Noivern."

"Does Noivern even seem like the best choice? Diantha uses Fairy types."

"I know, but Noivern has gone a long way. From being an egg, to a Noibat we had to teach to fly to a Noivern. But that's in four days because Diantha has a movie premiere to go to, so the day before I take on the Champ of Kalos, you guys are going to train me and my Pokemon in strength and strategy, the girls are going to teach me in blocking and dodging."

"But you still have a long way to go to be a Pokemon Master."

"I know, that's why Kalos is my first obstacle I'm going to overcome."

* * *

"Ah hello."The group walked into the Battle Maison and immediately saw Drasna waiting for Ash on the battlefield.

"Hi Drasna."

"Are you ready?"

"Definitely."

"Oh and Ash it's a four-on-four this time, two of my darling Pokemon weren't feeling so well."

"Okay then, can you guys watch Meowth and Pikachu?"

"Sure."

* * *

"THE BATTLE BETWEEN ASH FROM PALLET TOWN AND DRASNA OF THE ELITE FOUR IS ABOUT TO BEGIN! BOTH SIDES WILL BE ALLOWED TO SUBSITUTE WHENEVER! BATTLE...BEGIN!"

"GO ALTARIA!"

"CHARIZARD I CHOOSE YOU!"

* * *

"Ash is going to try to make this battle quick."

"Charizard's Dragon Tail and Dragon Pulse."

* * *

"ALTARIA MOONBLAST!"

"CHARIZARD FLAMETHROWER!"Altaria and Charizard flew up quickly charging up attacks. Altaria gave out a roar of pain as she shot a pink ball at Charizard who countered with Flamethrower sending the Fairy type move back at her along with the damage from Flamethrower making her lose focus and begin to fall."NOW DRAGON PULSE!"

"CHAR!"Charizard flew at Altaria as she regained her composure inches from the ground and threw Dragon Pulse at her making her roar in more pain.

"SING!"Altaria began to sing a tune making song notes appear and go towards Charizard making him blink a few times and yawn.

"RETURN! SQUIRTLE I CHOOSE YOU!"

"Squirtle? The one who almost obliterated Wikstrom?"

"Squirtle."Squirtle appeared and smirked at Altaria making her growl quietly.

"SING AGAIN!"

"Not yet...not yet..."Ash was waiting as the tune neared Squirtle."NOW RAPID SPIN!"Squirtle went into his shell and used Rapid Spin making the song notes from Sing make a small tornado gathering up the attack."NOW GO TO ALTARIA!"Squirtle began to spin faster making him go towards Altaria and hit her with the sing filled tornado making her fall asleep."ICE BEAM!"Altaria's sleep only lasted a second as she woke up being frozen by Squirtle's Ice Beam."NOW SKULL BASH!"Ash smiled seeing Squirtle smash his head on the Altaria-cicle unfreezing her and knock her out.

"ALTARIA IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! SQUIRTLE WINS!"

"Return my friend. DRUDDIGON I CALL UPON YOU!"Drasna returned her Altaria and sent out a Druddigon making Squirtle gulp.

"NO MATTER, ICE BE-"

"RETALIATE!"Druddigon punched Squirtle hard sending him flying into wall unconscious.

* * *

"Retaliate..."

"What does Retaliate do?"

"Normally but it would be a weak move..."

"But if it's used after a comrade is defeated, it's strong enough to take out Ash's Charizard in a single hit."

* * *

"SQUIRTLE!"

"SQUIRTLE IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! DRUDDIGON WINS!"

"Charizard I choose you!"Charizard came back feeling refreshed and looked ready to battle. But his determination turned into anger seeing Squirtle in Ash's arms hurt.

"CHAR!"

* * *

"She's in for it now."

* * *

"CHARIZAR-"Ash was stopped by Charizard angrily pointing at his Mega Stone and pointed at Korrina confusing the Gym Leader.

* * *

"What does he want?"

* * *

"Drasna can we pause for a second?"

"Sure."

"Charizard what are you doing?"

"CHAR!"

* * *

"Is his Mega Stone cracked?"

"Wait you said that was Charizardite Y...what's the other one?"

"Oh yeah. Charizardite X."Korrina dug into her bag and took out a blue version of Charizard's Mega Stone. She then jumped up seeing the fully evolved Pokemon flying in front of them pointing at his Mega Stone.

"CHAR!"

"Wait say that a bit clearer."Meowth walked up to Charizard as he repeated what he said making him nod and turn to face Korrina."He said he wants that Mega Stone instead."

"Why?"

"CHAR!"

"To get payback for his best friend."

"Okay then, put it in Meowth."Meowth grabbed the Mega Stone from Korrina and switched it and Charizard's making him fly back down to Ash.

* * *

"You done?"

"CHAR!"

"Okay then!"

"BATTLE RESUME!"

"CHARIZARD MEGA EVOLVE!"Ash pressed his Key Stone causing Charizard to Mega Evolve, but this Mega Charizard was different his skin turned black with a sky blue underside extending from the lower jaw to the tip of the tail, two spikes with blue tips curve upward from the front and back of each shoulder, while the tips of his horns sharpened and turn blue and curved slightly upward., his brow and claws became larger while his snout became shorter as his eyes are turned red with white pupils, he gained two small, fin-like spikes under each horn and two more down his lower neck with the lower trims of his wings divided into large, rounded points, he also had blue flames coming out the sides of his mouth surprising his trainer."What the?"

"CHAR!"Charizard's roar made everybody but Drasna and Druddigon cover their ears and wake up Squirtle.

"Whoa..."

"I'd say that Mega Evolution made him a Dragon-type. DRAGON TAIL!"Druddigon did a flip forward with her tail glowing blue and was only seconds away from hitting Charizard dead on with it.

"FIRE BLAST!"Charizard's now blue Fire Blast hit Druddigon sending her flying and soon followed."DRAGON PULSE!"Charizard fired Dragon Pulse but it became even bigger and hit Druddigon into the ground and flew at her charging up one last attack."FINISH IT WITH FLARE BLITZ!"Charizard's Flare Blitz was even bigger but what surprised Ash was how it even took the shape of Charizard. He watched as he slammed into Druddigon and knocked her out with the attack with barely any recoil damage.

"Druddigon return."

"That was so incredible Charizard!"

"DRUDDIGON IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! CHARIZARD WINS!"

"Char!"

"I CHOOSE YOU DRAGALGE!"Drasna's Dragalge appeared making Charizard chuckle."SURF!"

"FLY UP!"Charizard dodged Dragalge's colossal wave and flew towards her charging a Dragon Pulse."DRAGON PULSE!"

"USE YOURS!"Dragalge turned and fired a Dragon Pulse at Charizard's causing an explosion. But what she didn't realize was that he was still flying towards her."THUNDERBOLT!"

"SOLAR BEAM!"Charizard roared and charged up Solar Beam using the light coming in from a window. He fired it obliterating Dragalge's Thunderbolt and sent her staggering back."WRAP IT UP WITH FLAMETHROWER!"Charizard didn't hesitate firing a blue Flamethrower at Dragalge knocking her out.

"DRAGALGE IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! CHARIZARD WINS!"

"That's three gone, who's left?"

"Dragalge return. GO NOIVERN!"Ash was surprised seeing Drasna's Noivern who looked just as ready as Charizard was."DRAGON PULSE!"

"YOU TOO!"The two Dragon-types fired Dragon Pulses making an explosion that both of them tackled each other in and flew back charging more attacks.

"FLAMETHROWER!"

"FIRE BLAST!"Noivern fired a Flamethrower at Charizard's Fire Blast making the stronger attack envelop it and make an explosion sending both Pokemon into the walls behind them.

"BOOMBURST!"

"DRAGON PULSE!"Noivern's ears glowed blue and fired a blue blast at Charizard's Dragon Pulse over powering it and hit Charizard hard angering him."USE-"Ash was shocked seeing a colossal blue ball of fire forming over Charizard and watched it shrink and go down into his mouth making him glow blue.

"T-That's..."

* * *

"That's not Overheat."

"It's Inferno."

* * *

"CHARIZARD USE INFERNO!"

"CHAR!"Charizard opened his mouth and roared making a colossal blue Flamethrower go at Noivern and enveloped her in the attack knocking her out.

"NOIVERN IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! CHARIZARD WINS! AND THAT MEANS THE VICTORY GOES TO ASH FROM PALLET TOWN!"

"Oh my, what an incredible battle."

* * *

"Ash?"Ash finished getting Squirtle and Charizard back from Nurse Joy and jumped up hearing May, Serena, and Dawn behind him.

"Yeah? If this is about making me choose between you three, I'm ending my challenges to Seibold and Diantha and hopping on the first ferry home."

"We thought about it."

"And we realized it was a bit mean to force you to that type of decision."

"Look I like the three of you the same way, honestly I do, if there was a way for me to be with all three of you I'd be glad to take it."

"Okay then."

"Wait what?"

"If you want to be with all three of us that's fine with us right?"

"Definitely."

"Not that different anyway."

"Oh thank god."Ash gave out a sigh of relief as Pikachu jumped off Meowth's head and onto his shoulder. Pikachu and Meowth laughed seeing their trainer's face become redder than Magmortar after being pecked on the lips by the three girls.

 _ **A/N: It was a close choice between Amour and all 3 with Amour at 20 and all 3 at 21, but this doesn't mean that their rivalry's ended even though all three are with him.**_


	15. The last Elite

The last Elite

"My final Elite Four battle, if I lose here...I lose everything."Ash walked into the Battle Maison to see Siebold taking a sip of tea waiting for him on the Battlefield.

"Hello Ash, I've seen your battles against my comrades, impressive. But I am different from them, so are you ready?"

"You know I am!"

"Before we battle I have a question: Do you think Pokemon battling can ever be worthy of being called an art?"

"Of course, it's amazing."

"Indeed. You see, cooking is the type of art that disappears as soon as it is completed. Pokemon battles are the same. Even memories of sweet victory soon fade after the battle ends. To devote yourself entirely to such a life, made up of fleeting experiences-that is truly artful. Prepare to battle. After I finish my tea."

* * *

"THE BATTLE BETWEEN ASH FROM PALLET TOWN AND SIEBOLD OF THE ELITE FOUR IS ABOUT TO BEGIN! BOTH SIDES WILL USE SIX POKEMON AND ARE ALLOWED TO SUBSTITUTE WHENEVER!"

'Now or never.'

"BATTLE BEGIN!"

"GASTRODON LET US BEGIN!"

"Meowth go."

"WHA! ME?!"

"Of course, go."Ash moved Meowth forward surprising him and looked at Siebold's East Sea Gastrodon in fear."MEOWTH USE FURY SWIPES!"

"Gastrodon use Muddy Water!"Meowth charged at Gastrodon with his nails glowing while the Sea Slug Pokemon was covered in a waterspout of dark water. Before he could stop, Gastrodon let out a roar his way making the water shoot a high pressured stream of it his way.

"Aw man my fur is going to stink."

'I can't use Thunder because Gastrodon is part ground so it won't affect him. So...'Ash closed his eyes and began to think before opening them with an idea in his head."MEOWTH NIGHT SLASH!"

"Right! YOU THOUGHT MY FURY SWIPES WERE BAD, WATCH MY NIGHT SLASH!"Meowth ran at Gastrodon again making the Elite Four member chuckle.

"You never learn, SCALD!"

"DOUBLE TEAM!"Meowth multiplied as Gastrodon fired a boiling hot stream of water at him. Siebold growled seeing Scald hit every Meowth but the real one."NOW USE FURY SWIPES AND NIGHT SLASH!"Meowth jumped on Gastrodon and scratched him repeatedly.

"BODY SLAM!"

"DODGE IT!"

"WHOA!"Meowth rolled out of the way as Gastrodon jumped up and tried to land on top of him."THAT WAS CLOSE! Now I'm mad."Meowth closed his eyes and began to growl as a purple ball formed in his hands.

"What is that move?"

"GASTRODON BEFORE HE COULD USE THAT ATTACK: BLIZZARD!"

"Too...Late..."Meowth pushed his hands forward making purple rings fire from the ball and hit Gastrodon knocking him out.

"That was Dark Pulse!"

"GASTRODON IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! MEOWTH WINS!"

"AW YEAH!"Meowth began to jump cheering but when he finished, he began to glow blue."What's happening?"

"Meowth you're evolving! I know you don't like Persians so if you want to stop you ca-"

"No thanks, maybe this is a sign for a fresh start. No more Meowth from Team Rocket..."Meowth closed his eyes and allowed his evolution to continue until when it died down, he was a Persian."Now it's Ash's Persian."Ash was surprised as Persian's voice changed with his evolution to even deeper and more gentleman like.

"An Evolution? An odd change in taste but time for my next Pokemon: CLAWITZER!"

"Persian return."

"Why?"

"Come on just do it."

"Alright alright."

"HERACROSS I CHOOSE YOU!"Siebold's Clawitzer and Ash's Heracross appeared on the field making Siebold chuckle.

"Smart boy, but not smart enough. CLAWITZER USE WATER PULSE!"

"MEGAHORN!"Clawitzer fired a Water Pulse from his claw making Heracross hit it with his horn. But Ash, Persian, and Pikachu were shocked seeing that Megahorn did nothing to stop Mega Pulse and was sent in the wave that soon followed."How did Megahorn..."

"Mega Launcher, it boosts all Pulse and Sphere attacks. FINISH THIS OFF WITH AURA SPHERE!"

"HYPER BEAM!"Heracross fired Hyper Beam at Clawitzer's Aura Sphere only for it to be devastated by the attack and watched it hit Heracross knocking him out."HERACROSS!"

"HERACROSS IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! CLAWITZER WINS!"

"Return and take a good rest...KROOKODILE I CHOOSE YOU!"Siebold sighed at Ash's choice to use against his Clawitzer as Krookodile appeared cracking his knuckles.

"Oh dear, WATER PULSE!"

"BRICK BREAK ON THE WATER PULSE!"Krookodile punched the Water Pulse making it begin to warble ready to burst but he and Ash smirked."NOW PUSH IT BACK!"Siebold and Clawitzer went wide eyed seeing the Water Pulse go flying back at Clawitzer and engulfed him in the wave instead.

"Don't think that will work! AURA SPHERE!"

"DODGE IT WITH DIG!"Krookodile dug quickly barely dodging Aura Sphere angering Siebold.

"SURF!"

"COME OUT AND USE BRICK BREAK!"Krookodile flew out of the ground dodging Surf as it filled up the hole and punched Clawitzer in the head sending him to the ground."FINISH IT OFF WITH FOCUS BLAST!"Krookodile charged up a Focus Blast in his hands and threw it at the downed Clawitzer hitting him with the Super Effective move knocking him out.

"CLAWITZER IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! KROOKODILE WINS!"

"Great job Krookodile!"

"Malva was right, you are stubborn. WATCH OUT FOR MY NEXT POKEMON! GYARADOS!"Ash and his Pokemon braced themselves as Siebold sent out his Gyarados making it roar louder than anyone could expect."DRAGON DANCE!"Gyarados began to dance shocking Ash making him clench a fist.

"STONE EDGE!"

"Too late, WATERFALL!"Ash watched as Gyarados was covered by a column of water and he used it to slam into Krookodile."NOW END IT WITH HYPER BEAM!"Gyarados roared and fired Hyper Beam at Krookodile pushing him into the ground unconscious.

"Krookodile!"

"KROOKODILE IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! GYARADOS WINS!"

'First it was Heracross now it's Krookodile? I still have Charizard, Pikachu, Persian, and Squirtle.'


	16. Deciding fight

Deciding fight

"Pikachu I choose you."

"Pikapika."Pikachu ran up to the field sparking as he glared at Gyarados making Siebold sigh.

"What a bland and overused taste. GYARADOS USE EARTHQUAKE!"

"JUMP!"Pikachu jumped in the air dodging the Earthquake sent by Gyarados slamming his tail on the ground and began to spark more."NOW, USE THUNDERBOLT!"

"DODGE IT!"Gyarados flew out of the way making Pikachu's Thunderbolt go by Siebold instead."NOW USE FLAMETHROWER!"

"QUICK ATTACK TO DODGE!"Gyarados unleashed a flamethrower on the floor making Siebold laugh. But he stopped as Ash did while Pikachu ran out of the Flamethrower glowing white."THUNDER!"

"FLAMETHROWER!"Pikachu unleashed a colossal thunderbolt at Gyarados making him retaliate with Flamethrower making them combine into a yellow and red ball making an explosion covering the arena in smoke.

"VOLT TACKLE AND IRON TAIL!"Siebold gasped seeing Pikachu appear out of the smoke covered in electricity with his tail glowing silver and watched him hit Gyarados hard on the head knocking him out.

"GYARADOS IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! PIKACHU WINS!"

"Return...one of my most powerful Pokemon...what an impressive Pikachu you have there. But meet my next Pokemon: BARBARACLE!"Pikachu smiled seeing Siebold's Barbaracle who glared at him angrily."STONE EDGE!"

"IRON TAIL TO BLOCK!"Pikachu broke the stones being shot at him by Barbaracle with Iron Tail making Ash smirk.

"CROSS CHOP!"

"STOP IT WITH STRENGTH!"Pikachu began to glow and stopped Barbaracle who put his arms in an X and tried to hit him.

"SLASH!"Barbaracle raised an arm and slashed Pikachu sending him sliding back.

"ELECTRO BALL!"

"BREAK IT WITH CROSS CHOP!"Barbaracle ran and stopped the Electro Ball with Cross Chop. Pikachu sparked even more as Barbaracle opened his arms breaking the attack apart making explosions where they hit."STONE EDGE!"

"THUNDERBOLT!"Barbaracle fired stones at Pikachu who at the last second destroyed them with Thunderbolt."VOLT TACKLE!"

"GIGA IMPACT!"Barbaracle and Pikachu ran up to each other with Barbaracle glowing using Giga Impact and Pikachu was using Volt Tackle. Both Pokemon dug their heels into the ground as their heads were smashed together."GIVE IT EVERYTHING!"

"MAX POWER!"Barbaracle took a step forward pushing Pikachu back. But the Electric Mouse lunged forward and pushed Barbaracle farther and even harder."THUNDER!"

"PIIKAACHUUUUUU!"Pikachu roared and unleashed Thunder using all his electricity especially the one from Volt Tackle and sent Barbaracle flying into the wall leaving him stuck there unconscious in a Barbaracle shaped crater.

"Barbaracle!"

"BARBARACLE IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! PIKACHU WINS!"

"Return! STARMIE!"Siebold returned Barbaracle and sent out his Starmie while Pikachu struggled to stay up.

"Return Pikachu. SQUIRTLE I CHOOSE YOU!"Squirtle appeared in front of Starmie as Pikachu limped to Persian who lifted him up using his mouth and out him next to Ash."SQUIRTLE SKULL BASH!"

"PSYCHIC!"Squirtle began to squirm in mid air as Starmie's gem began to glow and he was covered in a blue light.

"ICE BEAM!"

"DAZZLING GLEAM!"Squirtle's Ice Beam was destroyed by Starmie glowing brightly. He was then thrown into the air by Starmie doing a flip."NOW RAPID SPIN!"

"YOU USE RAPID SPIN TOO!"Both Pokemon began to spin but Starmie had the upper hand and hit Squirtle into the ceiling."SQUIRTLE!"

"NOW USE THUNDERBOLT!"Starmie's tips were covered in electricity and it unleashed a thunderbolt that looked weaker than Pikachu's at Squirtle who barely withstood the attack but had small sparks of electricity around him."Paralysis, perfect. USE RAPID SPIN!"

"WITHDRAW!"Squirtle tried to retreat into his shell but the paralysis stopped him and he was hit by Starmie's Rapid Spin and was sent flying towards Ash knocked out.

"SQUIRTLE IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! STARMIE WINS!"

"I got you."Ash caught Squirtle and returned him to his Pokeball before looking at his last one."Not yet, PERSIAN I CHOOSE YOU!"

"GOT IT!"

"Again with him? Psychic."Persian began to run towards Starmie but was stopped just like Squirtle was...but little did Siebold know that's what Ash and Persian wanted.

"PAYBACK!"Persian fired a purple ball at Starmie making it release him angering Siebold.

"RAPID SPIN!"

"JUMP OVER IT!"Persian jumped over Starmie just in time dodging Rapid Spin and began to run towards it."SHADOW CLAW!"As soon as Starmie stopped using Rapid Spin, Persian pounced him and slashed him with Shadow Claw and jumped off it."DARK PULSE!"Siebold growled seeing Persian charge up Dark Pulse in his mouth and fire it at Starmie sending it on his back.

"THUNDERBOLT!"

"DOUBLE TEAM!"Persian multiplied and made Starmie's Thunderbolt hit a fake one instead."THUNDER!"

"FOR SQUIRTLE!"Persian unleashed a bigger version of Pikachu's Thunder at Starmie surprising everyone especially Ash and Siebold. Just as it looked like Starmie was okay, it fell over with his gem blinking.

"STARMIE IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! PERSIAN WINS!"

"Return...I am nothing short of impressed. Your Persian and Pikachu are strong but the score is 3-1 and I will make that score even. I CALL UPON MY STRONGEST POKEMON! I CALL UPON YOU BLASTOISE!"Siebold pulled out his final Pokeball and threw it making a Blastoise wearing a helmet like head band with a Mega Stone on it appear shocking Ash.

* * *

"Does everybody but me have a Squirtle?"Paul sighed seeing Blastoise but his attention moved to Gary who was trembling in his seat.

"I've heard about Siebold's Blastoise...its never lost in a battle...it has a high defense and its attacks are even scarier...if I used mine against his...he'd be destroyed in a matter of seconds..."Gary gulped and began to dig his hands into his seat seeing Siebold's Blastoise.

* * *

"USE THUNDER!"

"RIGHT!"

"Take the attack."Siebold and his Blastoise closed their eyes as Persian fired Thunder at him and was hit dead on by the attack."Is that all."

"Blast."Blastoise yawned surprising Ash and Persian and flicked a piece of electricity off his shoulder.

"SHADOW CLAW!"

"Power-Up Punch."Persian's attack was stopped by Blastoise grabbing his arm and was punched hard by Blastoise sending him onto the floor.

"That...hurt..."

"PERSIAN!"

"Don't bother, Skull Bash."Persian tried to get up but Blastoise lifted him up and slammed his head on his knocking him out.

"PERSIAN IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! BLASTOISE WINS!"

"Persian are you okay?"

"That hurt."Persian limped over to Ash who immediately hugged him and pulled out his last Pokeball.

"It's okay...I still have one more Pokemon that can handle-"

"PIKA!"Pikachu ran onto the field without Ash telling him to and looked ready to fight Blastoise.

"Pikachu? Fine I guess I can't stop you. THUNDERBOLT!"

"It's a repeated taste. Hydro Pump."Blastoise fired a huge blast of water from his cannons destroying Thunderbolt and hitting Pikachu dead on ending the battle quickly.

"PIKACHU!"

"PIKACHU IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! BLASTOISE WINS!"

"Pikachu? You were still weak from when you were fighting Barbaracle, why?"

"Pika."

"You need to win this."Persian translated for Pikachu making Ash chuckle.

"Alright for you guys, Squirtle, Heracross, and Krookodile. I CHOOSE YOU CHARIZARD!"Ash smiled at his Pokemon before throwing Charizard's Pokeball on the field making it burst open and unleash Charizard who roared making the entire Battle Maison shake. Siebold was surprised while his Blastoise was the opposite and smirked seeing Charizard. The Flame Pokemon looked at Ash to see Persian and Pikachu hurt and turned to face Blastoise who was motioning for him to fight him making him get angrier reacting with his Charizardite Y.

"CHAR!"

"BLAST!"

"The final battle, so make it worth it. HYDRO PUMP!"

"DODGE IT!"Charizard flew up dodging Hydro Pump and flew at Blastoise who smirked and braced himself.

"Impossible..."Siebold gasped seeing Charizard and Blastoise smash their heads together...but the Water type was the one being pushed back from the force.

"FIRE BLAST!"

"HYDRO PUMP!"Both Pokemon stepped back and unleashed their attacks creating an explosion of steam. When it settled both Pokemon weren't injured or tired at all...instead they looked ready to fight until the end of time."I see your Mega Stone and Key Stone! So why don't we kick it up a notch!"

"FINE THEN, CHARIZARD MEGA EVOLVE!"

"BLASTOISE MEGA EVOLVE!"Siebold pressed the Key Stone on the zipper of his coat as Ash pressed his making their Pokemon Mega Evolve. Siebold was surprised seeing Mega Charizard Y as Ash was surprised to see how Blastoise's head changed shape as did his shell with only one cannon but on his arms were smaller shells with a cannon on each.

"That's Mega Blastoise? CHARIZARD USE FIRE BLAST!"

"HYDRO PUMP!"Blastoise fire Hydro Pump from all three of his cannons as Charizard fired Fire Blast. But Siebold was shocked seeing Hydro Pump weakened and destroyed by Fire Blast and Blastoise was sent staggering from the damage.

* * *

"HE DID IT!"

"Don't get happy so quickly."

"Why?"

"It's because of Drought, when it wears off...Charizard will lose all that power..."

* * *

"Impressive, no one but Diantha has landed that type of hit. POWER-UP PUNCH!"

"DRAGON TAIL!"Charizard flew over Blastoise's attack and hit him with Dragon Tail angering him.

"DRAGON PULSE!"Charizard was too slow to dodge Dragon Pulse sending him in the air making Blastoise smirk."ICE BEAM!"

"FLAMETHROWER!"Charizard unleashed his Flamethrower at Blastoise's Ice Beam destroying it as the brighter light from Drought began to dim.

"Drought's beginning to wear off."

"SOLAR BEAM!"

"WATER GUN!"Blastoise's cannons began to charge up a Water Gun as Charizard charged up Solar Beam in his mouth.

"FIRE!"

"FIRE!"Both Pokemon fired the attacks making the attacks collide and create an explosion as Drought ended angering Ash."It's over Ash. WATERFALL!"

"FLARE BLITZ!"Both Pokemon charged up their attacks as Charizard landed covered in fire as Blastoise was covered in water.

"My final attack."

"Mine too. GO CHARIZARD!"

"BLASTOISE!"

"BLAST!"

"CHAR!"Both Pokemon charged at each other and their attacks collided sending a huge gust of wind sending Ash and Siebold on their backs and everyone else off their seats.

"BREAK THROUGH CHARIZARD!"

"DON'T LET HIM WIN BLASTOISE!"Both Pokemon roared before the force of their attacks combining created an explosion temporarily blinding and deafening everyone. When it settled and vision and hearing were restored, Charizard and Blastoise were back to normal beat up. Both trainers gulped before Charizard fell to his knee making Blastoise smile. But before the referee could call it, he stood back up and Blastoise fell over unconscious instead."No..."

"BLASTOISE IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! CHARIZARD WINS AND THAT MEANS THAT THE NEW WINNER OF THE ELITE FOUR AND CHALLENGER FOR THE POSITION OF CHAMPION IS ASH FROM PALLET TOWN!"


	17. Happy Birthday Ash

Happy Birthday Ash

"I can't believe I won!"Ash and the others were celebrating Ash's victory over the entire Elite Four after managing to escape all the Paparazzi.

"That was so amazing how Charizard took down Blastoise, but I'm going to beat you one day Ash and I'll be the Champ of Kalos!"Max's promise made the others laugh and even made Paul chuckle."What?"

"By that time Ash will have won every league."

"We'll see."

"Anyway so Ash can you come with us to Unova after this?"Ash gulped at his Girlfriends' question confusing them.

"What?"

"You don't want to?"

"Actually..."

"We already planned on going back to Kanto."Gary answered May's question confusing them.

"Who's we?"

"Me. Gary. And Paul."

"Why?"

"After this I have more Leagues to win, Gary's going to be a Pokemon Trainer again, and Paul wants to get stronger. But why Unova?"

"Pokemon Contests just arrived there and I want to be a Coordinator as well as a Performer."

"And I'm going to beat them and become Top Coordinator over there."Dawn's plan made Serena and May scoff and Gary make an angry cat noise.

"You mean I'm going to win."

"You gotta give the rookie a shot."The three girls began to argue making Ash and Bonnie sigh getting sick of their arguing.

"Wait so when now that it isn't for me, you guys are rivals over contests?"

* * *

"Alright so that's the last Pokemon, good luck on Saturday Ash."Tracey finished sending Ash Persian to Kanto for Noivern.

"Ash we'll be watching from here, good luck."Tracey let out Persian who looked at the screen making Ash nod.

"And don't worry about being over there, Squirtle and the others will vouch for you so no one gets mad when they recognize you."

"Bye Ash."

"See you soon."

* * *

"Ash are you okay?"Gary looked at the upper bunk making Ash sigh and turn.

"No...I'm not nervous to face Diantha...it's just...my girlfriends..."

"They'll be fine, it's just a few months in Kanto. And when do you plan on telling them that tomorrow's your birthday?"

"Tomorrow."

"Oh come on Ashy-boy that's not cool."

"And what are you going to do? Tell them right now?"Ash began to laugh putting the idea in his longtime rival's head. He stopped hearing the door open and close making him sigh.

* * *

"Who is it?"Bonnie opened the door hearing knocking and saw Gary at the door surprising the five of them."Hi Gary! What brings you here?"

"Ash wanted me to tell you guys tomorrow is his birthday."

"NO I DIDN'T!"All of them laughed hearing Ash yell from the other room, but they stopped hearing something hit him and knew it was Paul.

"Wait why didn't Ash want to tell us?"

"I don't know, but I have a Birthday present that should be arriving sometime tomorrow night."

* * *

"Ready Ketchum?"Paul and Ash stood on the battlefield with Ash's Noivern facing off against Bisharp.

"Yeah."

"I was planning to be nice but since you woke me up yelling last night I won't. BISHARP USE THUNDER WAVE!"

"FLY OVER IT!"Noivern flew faster than the three of them expected over Bisharp's attack and dove down towards him."FLAMETHROWER!"

"NIGHT SLASH!"Bisharp jumped up and slashed through the Flamethrower until he was in close range of the Dragon type."GUILLOTINE!"It was all over as Bisharp used Guillotine on Noivern sending him falling down into the ground.

"Oh man."

"Your reaction is too slow, at that moment a Flamethrower, Boomburst, or any attack would've stopped Bisharp."

"Right right."

"My turn!"Paul returned Bisharp as Clemont ran onto the field with Luxray making Ash return Noivern and send out Sceptile."LUXRAY USE ELECTRIC TERRAIN!"

"LEAF BLADE!"Sceptile ran to slash Luxray with Leaf Blade as he sent electricity into the ground.

"DODGE AND USE WILD CHARGE!"Luxray jumped over Sceptile surprising him and Ash and then ran into his back covered in Electricity making Ash gulp.

"BULLET SEED!"

"DISCHARGE!"Sceptile shot Bullet Seed at Luxray who countered sending electricity into them making contest like explosions and sparkles."NOW USE WILD CHARGE AGAIN!"

"JUMP HIGH INTO THE SKY!"Sceptile jumped back onto his tail sending him into the air until he was directly in front of the sun."SOLARBEAM!"Sceptile fired a quickly charged Solar Beam at Luxray who simply ran forward dodging it.

"END IT WITH THUNDER!"Luxray jumped and hit Sceptile with Thunder sending him hard into the ground knocking him out.

"Oh man."

"Ash what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Max!"

"Right!"Max ran up with Gallade replacing Clemont as Ash sent out Krookodile making the younger boy fix his glasses."A type advantage/disadvantage? This ought to be good. CLOSE COMBAT!"

"STOP IT WITH BITE!"Krookodile bit onto Gallade's hand making him yell in pain from the super effective move."NOW USE AERIAL ACE!"Krookodile let go of Gallade and jumped into the air. He then dove down glowing white into Gallade sending him back in pain.

"NIGHT SLASH!"

"AERIAL ACE THEN BITE!"Gallade tried to slash Krookodile who dodged by jumping up and using Aerial Ace, rammed into him and bit him knocking him out."Nice, but where's Gary?"Ash and the other three looked around for Gary but he was immediately jumped by Dawn and May.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"AW MAN!"

* * *

"Come on..."Gary was at the Train station waiting impatiently until a train pulled up and seven figures stepped off it."Took you guys long enough."

* * *

"MAMOSWINE USE ICE SHARD!"

"YOU TOO GLACEON!"

"HERACROSS DIG AND PIKACHU FOLLOW HIM INTO THE HOLE!"Ash was training with Heracross and Pikachu against Dawn and May using Glaceon and Mamoswine who shot a colossal chunk of ice at them. Heracross grabbed Pikachu and dug into the ground dodging the Ice Shard.

"GLACEON FOLLOW USING DIG!"Glaceon dug underneath herself and began to look for Heracross and Pikachu until she found them. But she began to run away seeing Heracross holding Pikachu like a weapon.

"THUNDER!"Dawn and May shielded their eyes as the ground began to glow and crack with Thunder coming out of it. Dawn and May gasped seeing Glaceon shoot out of the hole with Thunder behind her but the Thunder was actually Heracross and Pikachu who were smiling knowing they were about to win.

"GLACEON ICE BEAM!"

"MAMOSWINE ANCIENT POWER!"Mamoswine shot glowing rocks as Glaceon shot Ice Beam at Pikachu and Heracross making Ash smile.

"PIKACHU SPIN AND USE VOLT TACKLE!"Heracross held onto Pikachu as he began to spin covered in electricity making a tornado of electricity grab the Ancient Power and Ice Beam freezing the rocks. The tornado then shot the frozen Ancient Power at Glaceon and Mamoswine hitting them hard."NOW GO AND HERACROSS USE MEGA HORN. PIKACHU YOU USE IRON TAIL!"The tornado split in two with Heracross covered in electricity with his horn glowing flying towards Glaceon and Pikachu spinning with his tail glowing silver at Mamoswine. The two Pokemon then hit their targets hard knocking them out before doing a back flip and doing a small bow."Nice!"

"Guys time to eat!"Serena called for the others to enter the Pokemon Center to eat while Gary hid along with his gift to Ash. The group entered to see the table full of food causing Ash and May's mouths to water. Before Serena could say anything, the two jumped into their seats and began to stuff their mouths.

"MAN THIS IS SO GOOD!"

"Glad you like it."Ash began to choke hearing a two familiar voices making May hit his back and hand him a glass of water. After chugging the entire glass, he turned to see Brock and Cilan smiling.

"How did-"

"Happy Birthday, I invited them for tomorrow."Gary popped out from behind a wall making Ash smile and chuckle."And a few more people."Ash began to smile even more seeing Delia, Professor Oak and Sycamore, and Iris walk up behind Gary.

"Looks like you aren't a little kid anymore."

"But you are apparently."Iris puffed as her compliment was slung back as an insult from Ash making Cilan laugh.

"Who are they?"Korrina was confused making Dawn answer back laughing a little.

"Those are Ash's closest friends and his mom."

"And one more gift."Ash's smile left as a girl with Dark brown hair wearing a canvas hat with the same design as his wearing a light blue tank top and a red skirt walk up behind Gary.

"L-Leaf?"

"Who's Leaf?"

"An old friend of ours...we never saw her after we left on our journey."

"Man you were a pain to find, like always I guess."

"HEY!"

* * *

"So Leaf how have you been?"Leaf and Ash were walking through town talking with his girlfriends not too far behind them.

"I've been fine, not as good as you've been."

"I never got to ask: who did you choose as your starter?"

"Bulbasaur. Who did you get, Charmander?"

"No...I over slept and I got a Pikachu Professor Oak had."

"I figured as much, I got there when Gary did and we got Squirtle and Bulbasaur together. You noticed your friends have been following us right?"

"Yeah, and they're not my friends. They're my girlfriends."

"Ash Ketchum you sly dog."

"Yeah well..."

"Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Yeah I feel like I am. I heard you never made it to the first gym, why?"

"I had made it to Pewter City when I saw how fun it was to just travel with my Pokemon."

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ASH!"Everyone watched as Ash looked at his Birthday cake with his and all his pokemon's faces made of frosting an took a deep breath.

"Make a wish!"

'I wish to win tomorrow, and be the Pokemon Master I want to be.'

* * *

"It's time, ready bud?"

"Pikachu."Ash and Pikachu walked into the Battle Maison as the roof began to open up allowing the sun to enter the building. The two of them gulped as Diantha walked up to the other side of the Battlefield.

"THE BATTLE FOR TITLE OF CHAMPION BETWEEN ASH FROM PALLET TOWN AND THE CHAMPION DIANTHA IS ABOUT TO BEGIN! BOTH TRAINERS WILL BE ALLOWED TO SUBSTITUTE WHENEVER AND THE BATTLE WILL BE OVER WHEN ONE SIDE HAS LOST ALL THEIR POKEMON! BATTLE...BEGIN!"


	18. Ash's final Kalos Battle

Ash's final Kalos battle

"Just like back at the Pokemon League."Ash turned to a wall to see a colossal screen with his and Diantha's photos on it with six Pokeballs next to their photos. He then looked forward to see Diantha smiling at him making his Girlfriends watching become jealous."Time to decide that battle we had a while ago."

"It most certainly is. I choose you Hawlucha."

"HERACROSS I CHOOSE YOU!"Both of the trainers' Pokemon appeared making the first Pokeball on the screen and looked ready to fight right away."HERACROSS USE HORN ATTACK!"

"HAWLUCHA DODGE AND USE X-SCISSOR!"

"DODGE IT BY FLYING UP!"Heracross flew at Hawlucha ready to hit her with his horn but the Flying/Fighting type dodged and put her arms in an X shape. But Heracross flew up making her miss her attack."MEGAHORN!"

"BLOCK WITH POISON JAB!"Hawlucha punched Heracross's glowing horn with her fist glowing purple making them stagger from the collision."FLYING PRESS!"

"FOCUS PUNCH!"Heracross's fist began to glow blue and he punched the attacking Hawlucha sending her into the air.

"SKY ATTACK!"Hawlucha regained her focus and dove down at Heracross glowing white. She slammed into him dealing him double the super effective damage knocking him out.

"HERACROSS IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! HAWLUCHA WINS!"Heracross's photo on the screen dimmed making Ash grit his teeth.

"HERACROSS RETURN! KROOKODILE I CHOOSE YOU!"The Pokeball under Heracross changed to become Krookodile as he appeared in front of Hawlucha making Diantha laugh.

"This ought to be fun. HAWLUCHA FLYING PRESS!"

"DODGE IT WITH DIG!"Krookodile dug underground making Hawlucha hit the floor hard before appearing again hitting her hard."FINISH IT WITH STONE EDGE!"Krookodile shot the small stones at Hawlucha sending her flying towards Diantha unconscious making the image of her on the screen dim.

"HAWLUCHA IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! KROOKODILE WINS!"

"Return. Impressive Ash, that was a quick battle, but so will this one, I CHOOSE TYRANTRUM!"Diantha threw a Pokeball making a Tyrantrum appear and roar at Krookodile making him chuckle."EARTHQUAKE!"

"USE AERIAL ACE TO DODGE!"Krookodile flew up dodging Earthquake and slammed into Tyrantrum making him sneer."DRAGON CLAW!"Krookodile slashed Tyrantrum with his claws making him chuckle.

"Ash I hate to break it to you, but his defense is stronger than even a super effective move like Dragon Claw. HEAD SMASH!"Tyrantrum bashed his head on Krookodile's sending him into the ground weakening him."Now use Crunch."

"DIG!"Krookodile dug underground making Tyrantrum get his head stuck in the hole as he reappeared behind him."FOCUS BLAST!"Krookodile threw Focus Blast at Tyrantrum, specifically at his back sending him forward until he was on his back.

"Impressive Ash, but my next attack will decide this."Tyrantrum stood up and glared at Krookodile and began to run towards him."HORN DRILL!"

"OUTRAGE!"Krookodile's eyes began to glow red and ran up to Tyrantrum who began to spin in midair. Soon both Pokemon collided knocking Krookodile out and had Tyrantrum struggling to stay up.

"KROOKODILE IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! TYRANTRUM WINS!"

"Oh man, at least Outrage did some damage. Krookodile return! SCEPTILE I CHOOSE YOU!"Krookodile was swapped out for Sceptile who appeared with the same determination to win as Ash did."BULLET SEED!"

"HORN DR-"Tyrantrum began to run but before he could start spinning, his foot got caught in one of Krookodile's holes from using Dig. Diantha gasped seeing Ash had planned that the whole time and watched Tyrantrum be hit by Bullet Seed.

"LEAF BLADE!"Tyrantrum roared in defeat before falling over unconscious after Sceptile slashed him with Leaf Blade.

"Tyrantrum no!"

"TYRANTRUM IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! SCEPTILE WINS!"

"I'm even more impressed now Ash."

* * *

"Wow Ash is close to winning!"

"Not really."

"Huh?"

"Ash has only defeated two Pokemon leaving their count four to four but remember...this is a champion we're talking about..."

"Though it may seem like two competing Chefs making the same dish are following the same recipe, only one will have the winning taste."

"What?"

"He said that even though they're both trying their hardest, only one will win."

* * *

"But prepare for my Aurorus!"Diantha returned Tyrantrum and sent out an Aurorus making Sceptile and Ash chuckle."What's so funny?"

"It's just that: Sceptile and I have been in a lot of fights since he was a Treecko, and like my Charizard we've been in fights where he's had all types of advantages or disadvantages or a fight I had no chance of winning like in the Sinnoh League against a nearly unstoppable Darkrai but we won. So facing your Aurorus...is NOTHING LIKE THE FIGHTS WE'VE FOUGHT!"Diantha was taken aback hearing about Ash and Sceptile's bond making Aurorus roar and begin to run towards the Grass type.

"Aurorus stop!"

"SCEPTILE USE QUICK ATTACK!"Sceptile was covered in a white light and slammed into Aurorus making the Ancient Pokemon roar and step back.

"BLIZZARD!"

"DETECT!"Sceptile's eye glinted before he did a flip over the flurry of snow shot at him by Aurorus and kept going towards him."BRICK BREAK!"He then punched Aurorus's head hard making him roar and shake his head."NOW SOLAR BEAM!"

"LIGHT SCREEN!"A wall of yellow light appeared in front of Aurorus acting as a shield from Sceptile who had the orbs on his back glowing yellow getting his power from the sun above him.

"FIRE!"Sceptile launched Solar Beam making it stop hitting the Light Screen. But Diantha gasped seeing the barrier be destroyed by the attack and hit Aurorus hard knocking him out.

"AURORUS IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! SCEPTILE WINS!"

"Great job Sceptile, now take a good rest."Ash returned Sceptile as Diantha returned Aurorus surprised.

"Wow, that was...wow. But now for my next Pokemon! GOURGEIST!"

"INFERNAPE I CHOOSE YOU!"Infernape appeared as Diantha's Average size Gourgeist did shocking Diantha.

"This battle is going to be quick I can tell. GOURGEIST SHADOW SNEAK!"

"DODGE IT!"Gourgeist disappeared into her shadow and merged with Infernape's making him jump up revealing her there.

"SEED BOMB!"

"FLAMETHROWER TO DESTROY IT!"Gourgeist fired colossal seeds at Infernape making him retaliate with Flamethrower destroying them and causing an explosion."FLARE BLITZ!"Gourgeist was hit by Infernape appearing from the smoke using Flare Blitz sending her flying past Diantha unconscious.

"GOURGEIST IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! INFERNAPE WINS!"

"Gourgeist return. You were prepared for me, your bond with Infernape is strong as well?"

"It is, so is my bond with all my Pokemon, I don't think I'm closer with a single Pokemon, all my Pokemon are my best friends."

"I see, GOODRA I CHOOSE YOU!"Ash gulped seeing Diantha's Goodra reminding him of his.

* * *

"Oh no."Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie gulped seeing Ash's expression while the others were confused.

"What's wrong?"

"Ash had a Goodra. He was such a nice Pokemon."

"But Ash had to release him to protect his friends in the Wetland he was from."

"So this will be difficult for him."

* * *

"What's wrong Ash?"

"Nothing, INFERNAPE USE MACH PUNCH!"

"MUDDY WATER!"Ash was surprised seeing Infernape be shot back by Goodra firing Muddy Water at him."Ash are you sure nothing's wrong?"

"Yeah I'm sure!"Ash closed his eyes and all the memories of his Goodra came flowing in.'Goodra's alright, he's fine, he's rooting for me I know it.'

* * *

"Goo."Ash was correct as Keenan, Bellsprout, and Goodra were watching his battle with Goodra worried about him.

* * *

"INFERNAPE FLAME WHEEL!"Infernape rolled into a wheel shape and began to spin covered in fire slamming into Goodra.

"MUDDY WATER AGAIN!"Goodra fired Muddy Water again sending Infernape back again confusing Diantha about Ash's strategy. Before she could call an attack to finish off Infernape, the whole room began to glow red as Infernape did.

* * *

"What's happening?"Paul, Brock, and Dawn gulped realizing what was happening watching Infernape stand up.

"Blaze."

"What?"

"Infernape's ability..."

"Blaze."

* * *

"INFERNAPE!"Infernape roared making Goodra and Diantha cover their eyes as the fire from his head made a column of it that was sent shooting high into the sky.

"INFERNAPE USE MACH PUNCH!"Goodra couldn't react being hit hard by Infernape who then grabbed her making her look into his anger filled eyes."FLARE BLITZ!"Both Pokemon were covered in the blue fire hurting Goodra while Infernape roared in anger before jumping up and improvising a seismic toss creating an explosion of fire making Diantha and everybody else except Ash cover their eyes. When it died down, Goodra was badly injured as Infernape was still in Blaze.

"DRAGON PULSE!"

"FLAMETHROWER!"Goodra fired a beam version of Dragon Pulse as Infernape fired a colossal Flamethrower making both attacks clash. But due to her weakened state, Goodra's Dragon Pulse was overtaken by Flamethrower making her be hit by the attack knocking her out.

"GOODRA IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! INFERNAPE WINS!"

"Great job Infernape."Infernape gave Ash a thumbs up before falling over unconscious.

"SCRATCH THAT, DUE TO INFERNAPE BECOMING UNCONSCIOUS BEFORE THE CHAMPION COULD SEND OUT HER LAST POKEMON, THIS BATTLE WAS A DRAW!"

"Alright so Diantha has Gardevoir left, SCEPTILE I CHOOSE YOU!"

"LET'S END THIS, GARDEVOIR!"Diantha sent out Gardevoir as Ash sent Sceptile out again making Ash and Diantha smile."Time to settle this."

"Yeah. SCEPTILE BULLET SEED!"

"No Gardevoir, let's do this like the old days. DODGE IT!"Gardevoir disappeared and reappeared behind Sceptile surprising him as she charged up a Shadow Ball."SHADOW BALL!"Sceptile was hit by the attack sending him sliding forward as she charged up another attack."MOONBLAST!"Gardevoir fired Moonblast at Sceptile knocking him out shocking Ash.

"SCEPTILE IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! GARDEVOIR WINS!"

"Sceptile return! NOIVERN I CHOOSE YOU!"Ash returned Sceptile and sent out Noivern who roared at Gardevoir making her chuckle.

"MOONBLAST!"

"BREAK IT WITH BOOMBURST!"Gardevoir fired Moonblast at Noivern who retaliated shooting Boomburst at it destroying it and flew through the smoke towards her."HURRICANE!"Noivern flapped his wings at Gardevoir making a tornado envelop her making Ash smile. But that smile vanished as she broke through the tornado and fired a Moonblast at Noivern making him yell in pain.

"THUNDERBOLT!"Gardevoir held her hands at Noivern firing a Thunderbolt at Noivern knocking him out beginning to breathe heavily.

"NOIVERN IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! GARDEVOIR WINS!"

"It's time pal, you ready?"

"Pika."Pikachu ran onto the field looking at Gardevoir ready to fight surprising her.

"Great, GARDEVOIR SHADOW BALL!"

"DESTROY IT WITH IRON TAIL!"Pikachu did a flip using Iron Tail breaking Gardevoir's Shadow Ball in half making Diantha smile.

"I never thought I'd have to resort to this, GARDEVOIR MEGA EVOLVE!"Diantha touched her Key Stone on her Pendant causing her Gardevoir to Mega Evolve into Mega Gardevoir making Ash smile."MOONBLAST!"

"SPIN!"Pikachu spun in place making Moonblast go right by him only grazing his fur and sent it into the wall."QUICK ATTACK!"

"DODGE IT!"

"USE IRON TAIL!"Pikachu ran up to Gardevoir who disappeared and reappeared next to him. Before she could react, Pikachu hit Gardevoir hard in the face with Iron Tail surprising both Gardevoir and Diantha.

"No one's landed that type of hit before...PSYCHIC!"Gardevoir touched where Pikachu hit her making her eyes glow blue and lift him up off the ground.

"THUNDERBOLT!"Gardevoir lost her focus as Pikachu hit her with Thunderbolt making Ash smile."THUNDER!"Pikachu let out Thunder even stronger than he ever has hitting Gardevoir making her yell in pain."TIME TO END IT! ELECTRO BALL AND USE VOLT TACKLE!"

'It's time I stepped down...welcome to the life of being a Champion.'Diantha and Gardevoir closed their eyes smiling as Pikachu fired Electro Ball and ran into it with Volt Tackle boosting the attack and slammed hard into the Champion's Pokemon making an explosion. When it died down, Pikachu was breathing heavily standing over Gardevoir who laid on the floor unconscious.

* * *

"H-He did it."

"A-Ash..."

"Is..."

* * *

"GARDEVOIR IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! PIKACHU WINS! AND THAT MEANS THAT THE WINNER AND NEW KALOS CHAMPION IS ASH FROM PALLET TOWN!"Everybody watching began to cheer as Pikachu ran into Ash's arms with tears in both their eyes.

"Great job Ash, welcome to the life of a Champion."Diantha walked up to Ash and shook his hand as he hugged Pikachu tightly."Come, time to enter you in the Hall of Fame."


	19. Bye Kalos

Bye Kalos

"Welcome to the Hall of Fame Ash, put your Pokemon here so you along with them will be forever recorded in history."Diantha led Ash into a room with hundreds of photos everywhere and led him to a machine with a camera on top of a box with Pokeball sized spaces inside it. Ash looked above the machine to see a younger Diantha with her team making him smile seeing a blank frame next to it.

"In your Pokeball bud."Ash dug into his bag and pulled out Pikachu's Pokeball making Pikachu nod and touch it putting him back inside the ball. He smiled and put it along with the others in the spaces making them glow as the camera took a photo of him making the empty frame glow. Ash smiled and a tear went down his face as he and his Pokemon filled up the frame with words beginning to form around it. Diantha put her hand on his shoulder as the words spelled: Kalos Champion 256, Ash Ketchum.

* * *

"Well it's time we say goodbye."Clemont, Bonnie, and Korrina looked to the others as they were in the Kiloude Train Station prepared to board a separate train.

"I'm going to miss you guys."

"Same here."

"Don't worry we'll cross paths again. Good bye for now."

* * *

"So what do you plan on doing now Ash?"Brock looked to his longtime Best Friend as they walked into the Lumiose City Airport ready to go to Kanto.

"Go home, rest, spend time with my Girls."Brock gasped seeing Ash wrap his arms around his Girlfriends and give each of them a kiss."And then go back around Kanto with Gary and Paul to become Champion of Kanto, then Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova."

"So my little brother is going to battle you at the Pewter Gym?"

"No, I want to battle you. We never settled that battle anyway."

"I look forward to it."

"And I think everyone else is eager for one too. So Kanto League get ready, Ash Ketchum is going back."


End file.
